Resident Evil Chronicles : Invincible
by PumpkinRomance
Summary: The next heart pounding part to Resident Evil Chronicles. Nicolette Holiday was sure that she could have handled anything thrown her way...she has never been more wrong in her life.


Inside a dark laboratory of an old abandoned mansion a large group of BSAA officers were spreading out, looking for any evidence of biochemical terrorism that could have been left been left behind by any Umbrella scientists. In the midst of them was Leon S. Kennedy, representing the US involvement in the search. Leon had known the second he realized that Nicolette was being disguised as Ada that there was more to Wesker's plan then anyone really knew. Leon was the one who brought the idea of searching old Umbrella buildings for any evidence that could have been left behind or forgotten. Leon also knew that Wesker would be on to them immediately. Ultimately Leon's plan was for Wesker to send Nicolette and for the team being large enough to capture her and take her home. He knew that the chances where slim but he had to try, she had denied Wesker and refused to kill him, she had been his friend since they met that fateful day she had been chosen to be an honorary spy as well as a BSAA agent, and her sister was his partner. It was the least he could do to try and save her from Wesker's dark grip. The group was nearly finished when there was a sudden disturbance just a few rooms away. Leon felt the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end.

"Knew it wouldn't take long." He muttered as all the BSAA agents moved into their designated positions. "You hate to show up near the end of anything exciting, don't you Niki?"

/~/~/~/

A dark form stood over several unconscious bodies of BSAA agents. A second figure stood in the shadows. The first one, dressed like a ninja, was a woman with several guns attached to her legs.

"I hope you didn't expect me to kill them." Her muffled voice was cold and distant as she stepped over the agents, heading to the door.

"Your too weak, Nicolette." The voice snarled quietly as she reached the door. "You still think of them as 'friends'."

"Hmph." Nicolette rolled her eye's and left the room. "At least I know how to keep my pants on."

Nicolette stalked angrily and silently down the hallway to a room where she heard sudden lack of movement. Still forcing the anger from her body, just so she could survive one mission without nearly dying, and climbed up the wall into a vent that lead into the room, knowing that all the guns would be trained on the door. Nicolette found the other vent and threw her entire weight down on it, sending it and herself spiraling into the room. Nicolette twisted in midair, losing the cloth that had been wrapped around her head, landing on her feet in the middle of nearly twenty BSAA agents. As she took in the crowd she noticed a pair of eye's like blue steel watching her with complete interest.

"Leon?" Nicolette almost loosened up her stance and ran to him with her arms wide. She tried to block out the memory of the last time they had...met. "You survived."

"There wasn't much to survive." Leon replied gently, his steel blue eye's soft and a tiny smile on his face. "Niki, come with us."

Nicolette glanced around at the agents in the room with narrowed eye's. "No."

"Niki, please." Leon stepped out of the line up with his hands up, dropping his gun to the floor. "Come on. Don't you want to see your aunt? Don't you want to be free? Don't you want to see your sister?"

"Leon..." Nicolette was being torn in two different directions, but on the outside she looked just as stubborn as always. "I can't. You know...I just can't."

"No I don't." Leon's trained negotiations mask cracked off his face. "You have a choice, he can't hurt you if you come with us."

"I-"

"We will only give you this chance." A man a few steps behind Leon said gruffly. "You refuse him again and we'll have no choice but to..."

"Open fire." Nicolette whispered, remembering the customary order given to every commanding officer and leader of a group in the BSAA. "I have no answer that is mine to give you..."

"We are trying to protect you!" Leon replied urgently his eyes pleadingly meeting hers.

"Protect me?" Nicolette glanced around herself at the men and woman standing with guns pointed at all of her vital organs. "It doesn't come off like that, Leon."

"Niki-?" Leon was cut off as Nicolette quickly took out several men and ran out the door. Nicolette ran as fast as she could, knowing that with in seconds of realizing that the men she had knocked out were only unconscious the agents would be after her, this time not holding back their bullets. She felt her blood pumping madly through out her body, spreading adrenaline faster. She could hear the agents pounding feet as they raced after her. Nicolette felt completely abandoned, she had no where to turn and the only choice left was to fight back. She ran until she found herself in a huge rounded room full of chairs, art, and doors. In a panic she whirled around and attacked the first agent to run in the room by kicking them in the head. A second agent ran in and she jumped forward, kicking him in the chest, his head hit the corner of the wall as he collapsed. Nicolette didn't have a chance when the next two ran in with three others right behind them. She reached forward, trying to smack one upside the head to knock them out when the others began shooting at her. Nicolette had never been hit by a bullet before and now she realized why everyone she had ever worked with had screamed. She felt as if a hail storm had targeted her body with round bits of metal and wouldn't give up until she was nothing but a bleeding mass of flesh and bones. Nicolette stumbled backwards several steps, her body reacting to the bullets like it would with a seizure, it heaved and twisted is several different directions before she stumbled backward over an upturned piece of carpet. She hit the ground with a dull, limp thud.

"Is it dead?" One voice asked hesitantly, it sounded faded and scratchy like on one of those 1930's radio shows, as more feet pounded in.

"It's a she, Duncan." A female voice replied angrily. "It's plain to see that. Agent Kennedy is going to be happy to hear this news."

"Why? She worked for a murderer."

"She never got the chance to give Agent Kennedy an answer."

"She ran," Duncan replied gruffly. "That was answer enough to me."

"Don't you know who this is?" The girl asked angrily. "This is Nicolette Holiday. We just shot the daughter of-"

Nicolette's body twitched and she gave up to the impending darkness, letting it wash over her. She stopped fighting to keep one thought at bay and let it come to her, warming her as she felt her body go cold and numb. _'Wesker...I-I lov...love...y..you.'_

/~/~/~/

Wesker heard a scream coming from a flight below him and the sound of less then a dozen guns going off from where he stood in the library, looking at reports and samples that the intruders had left scattered on the floor and surfaces. His eyes snapped open wide behind his sunglasses. That couldn't have been... Wesker turned and moved with nearly invisible speed towards the sound, not pausing to think about what he was doing. He reached the room just in time to hear several more guns go off.

"She should be dead now." A male voice shouted, his voice tense as if he expected someone to run in screaming.

"Come on captain!"

"It's not everyday we get to kill a monster." Wesker's blood began to boil as he slowly entered the room from the shadows, his face colder then usual. "It's the only chance we have to-"

"To what?" Wesker asked coldly, taking in the all ten of the BSAA agents standing in the room. "Kill something?" Wesker chuckled darkly as he sped forward into a dark hair, dark eyed mans face one hand on his shoulder. "Like this?" Wesker shoved his hand into the mans chest and ripping it out and flicking blood off of his hand as the dead body fell to the ground. Behind the man stood a red haired woman who watched the man drop to the floor like a huge drop of rain, his blood splattering all over Wesker's boots.

"Duncan!" She cried, lifting her gun and pointing it at Wesker. Wesker merely slapped it out of her hands and picked her up by the neck before something caught his eye. That something was Nicolette, laying on the floor, her bloody hands covering her bleeding middle, her hair sprawled out around her head like a halo. Wesker tossed the woman to the side, not registering the sickening sound as she hit the wall and the fact that she did not get back up. At that second all Wesker could see was Nicolette laying in a pool of her life's blood looking like one of the angels at artists always painted and carved into stone. What captured Wesker even more was the faint, uneven, slowing heartbeat that he could hear coming from her chest. Wesker only snapped out of it when the agents opened fire the moment that the woman's body had it the floor. In a rage that not even Wesker could explain he turned, his eyes blazing like the fires of hell and he fell upon the remaining agents, leaving them injured on the floor before he walked over to Nicolette and picked her up in his arms. As he reached one of the doorways he turned his head to the side.

"I'll be back for you." Wesker said his tone calm and cold, as if nothing, not even the woman bleeding to death in his arms, was important to him. When he left the room he felt his entire chest tighten as he evenly walked a few steps down the hallway before turning into a room. The room he turned into had once been a large, well used suit before the mansion was abandoned by Umbrella. Wesker laid her down on the king sized bed and gently as he could. Immediately Nicolette's blood stained and spread across the pale pink rose print sheets. Wesker lifted her head and put it on a pillow before taking another and ripping the pillowcase into makeshift gauze, taking the stuffing from inside the pillow and using it to press on the wounds to stop the bleeding. Wesker's chest twinged painfully when he moved her bloody hands from her abdomen. The bullet wounds had bitten right past the battle suit, almost looked like part of the suit hand been ripped off, exposing her navel which looked less like Swiss cheese and more like a gaping hole. Wesker quickly wrapped up both sides as fast as he could before Nicolette completely bled out. When he was done he stood there, looking down at her, his expression blank, before he brushed his glove, dry with blood, both her's and the man he killed, down her jawline before he turned stiffly, grabbed the key off of the desk next to the door and left, locking the door.

/~/~/~/

Wesker returned to the room within several moments, his clothes sprayed with blood and his posture cold and distant. When he stepped into the room his gaze immediately darted to Nicolette's pale form. Wesker walked briskly over to her and listened for her heartbeat. He noted how it sounded a little stronger then before. Wesker was about to pick her up when a strange box caught his eye. He glanced down at Nicolette quickly before walking over to the wooden box with carved roses. Wesker opened the box without a second thought, smiling at the sight inside.

"Well, you could be useful."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette came to conciseness to the sight of a dim light shining the inside of her eyelids. She moved her head to the side, stretching her arms out until she hissed at the sudden and gripping pain in her stomach. Nicolette's eye's flew open and she tried to pull herself to a sitting position, trying to ignore the blinding pain in her abdomen, only to be firmly pulled back onto a warm lap. Nicolette's eyes flashed up to see Wesker reading a file while holding her down with his free hand. Without looking at her he placed the file to the side, picking up a roll of gauze and leaned over her, adding a little more to the section of her body that housed the throbbing pain. Nicolette watched him carefully, her mind washing over the last thought she'd had before the black out. She sighed knowing that she was too far gone for anyone to help her, she would do anything for Wesker. Anything. Leon would have had to kill her, she could never betray Wesker now. Nicolette had to admit, she was in love with the cold sadistic bastard and he looked to good to be true no matter how mad she was at him. Not fair, be then what in life was fair? Nicolette had lost everything the moment those viruses had entered her body. The only people she had to talk to were paid by an inhuman man or was an inhuman man. What kind of an existence would that lead to? An early death. Would it be worth it to look past everything that he had done to her? Could she forgive him? Nicolette knew, as Wesker moved back and tossed the gauze to the side, that she had forgiven him. Would he forgive her? Did he even care? Or was she just a little toy to him?

"Should I be worried that your thinking deeply?" Wesker's voice cut into her thoughts, snapping her gaze back up to him, his jaw a little tense.

"What?" Nicolette asked started, trying to look anywhere but at him only to find out that he dominated majority of her view.

"Are you trying to plan how to get successfully get killed next time?" Wesker turned his head to the side and looked down at her. "Here's a hint, stop screaming. Then I wont have to wast my time saving you."

"Then you shouldn't have bothered." Nicolette replied softly, turning her gaze to her feet thinking that t was the only safe place to look. "It's not like I make a difference."

"I think you lost too much blood." Wesker replied, a little sharper then normal. "Your talking nonsense."

"Ugh. Don't bother. The only reason you kept me alive was so I could continue to be a tool that you can use at your convenience."

Wesker sat there silently, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Nicolette continued to look at her feet, trying to hold back any embarrassing emotion.

"Apparently your more important then you think." Wesker lifted her head off of his lap and stood up, letting Nicolette's head hit the soft seat.

"Ow!" Pain rippled through out Nicolette's body. "What the hell was that for?"

"The BSAA must think your some weapon that can be used against...Umbrella."

"Not true." Nicolette whispered pain dripping onto her words. "If so they wouldn't have opened fire on me. They knew I couldn't go."

"Not if they took you by force." Wesker froze momentarily, his gloved hand slid into the pocket of his duster. "That leaves only one choice."

"Nothings a choice with you." Nicolette moaned trying to move her body. "What would it be?"

"This." Wesker walked over to her and pulled a pillow from the corner of the seat and placed it under her head. Nicolette looked up at him, waiting for him to do something. She got the shock of her life when he grabbed her left hand and pulled something out of his duster. Nicolette glanced up at him, trying to figure out what was going on when she felt cold metal slid across the skin of her ring finger. Nicolette looked down at her hand and gasped in shock, her eye's popped open wide. Wesker was sliding a seven carat European cut diamond ring onto her finger. Nicolette stopped breathing as she just stared at the ring in complete shock. Wesker leaned forward and tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him. "You will marry me."

Nicolette's jaw dropped open as Wesker stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Oh," Wesker turned his head to the side, talking over his shoulder at her. "I do believe the ring is satisfactory."

Wesker left Nicolette to gawk in his direction as he headed to the cockpit to give the pilots directions back to the Umbrella HQ. Nicolette on the other hand let her gaze drop down to her left hand ring finger, taking in the whole episode.

"God." She whispered touching the ring with complete awe. "I never thought I would say this...but I actually enjoy being ordered around right now." Nicolette looked up from the ring, a new, terrifying thought popped into her head. "Where in the world am I going to get a dress?"

Nicolette jolted in surprise, causing her abdomen to scream in protest, as Wesker walked back into the room his face void of any expression. Nicolette moved her right hand down to the gauze and bandages, messing with them, trying to get a peak at the wound beneath it. Unsurprisingly her hand ended up trapped by them.

"Um, Wesker? I think somethings wrong with this."

"Well," Wesker stalked over to were she lay, knelt down and began to untangle her hand from the bandages and gauze, fixing them as he went along. "Perhaps you should stop playing with them. It wont heal if you don't quit doing stupid unnecessary things."

"Why is it that no matter what I do, it's stupid and unnecessary?" Nicolette asked as Wesker freed her hand and started to wrap fresh coverings around her stomach.

"Your a woman."

"That's a cheep shot." Nicolette said with a laugh. "That's worse then me calling you stupid and full of cooties."

"How can you be sure that I'm not...'full of cooties'?"

"Hmmm." Nicolette pulled herself up into a sitting position, brushing Wesker's restraining hand off her shoulder, and ignoring the pain as she continued to look at him. When she was sitting up awkwardly, pain still stabbing at her from her navel, she reached out and pulled Wesker's glasses off, looking deep into his cat like eye's. Before ether of them could blink Nicolette lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Wesker's neck, hugging him to her body, his glasses still in her hand. Wesker knelt there, his eye's wide and the mysterious throb in his chest had subsided, shocked about the sudden turn of events. He had come in expecting an all out war, with every step thought only halfway thought through, and instead ended up being attacked by Nicolette in a completely strange way. Nicolette pulled away before Wesker had a chance to respond, her face staying a few inches away from his for a few second her eye's gazing into his. "Only one way to find out."

"How do you expect to-" Nicolette moved forward and pressed her lips against his, cutting him off from his question. Wesker wrapped his arms around her waist as gently as he was capable of being and held her close to his body, his lips crashed against her's making up for the lack of force in his arms. Nicolette tightened her grip as Wesker pushed her back on to the soft row of seats, kissing her ruffly and pushing her into the seats, losing his control as Nicolette yelped unexpectedly, pushing him away and clutching at her middle. Wesker moved away, taking his glasses from her hand and placing them back on his head, as he realized what had happened. He stood up and looked at her middle, moving her hands away. "You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Nicolette hissed in pain, glaring up at him her eye's watering. "Your not the one who has to deal with it."

"Just stop trying to get hurt." Wesker replied stiffly, his eye sizing her up thinking about that night, several weeks ago, when he almost got his way. All those things he wanted to do. He just couldn't stop himself from nearly losing control when Nicolette was hurt. Nicolette on the other hand felt like curling up into a ball.

"I wasn't trying." Nicolette retorted, still glaring up at him. "I was trying not to be a bitch. Your the one that hurt me."

"You failed at not being a female dog with that last comment."

"Stop being a smart ass." Nicolette hissed through gritted teeth, her eye's still watering. "This really hurts."

"It will get better." Wesker touched her covered, injured abdomen. "You can't take any pain, can you?"

"Can we have one good moment? For once?" Nicolette asked, her eyes wide. "Is it really that impossible?"

Wesker lifted her head off the pillow, sat down, and placed it back on his lap. "Don't talk." He muttered as he picked up the file he had tossed to the side. "You can pick a fight later, when you can stand up with out screaming."

"Shut up." Nicolette shot back weakly her eye's lingering on Wesker's blank, empty face before looking back down at the ring. "I'm guessing you already have a plan for all this, don't you?"

"Didn't I just tell you not to talk." Wesker replied still reading. Nicolette sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her the thumb of her right hand stroke the diamond ring. Wesker glanced down at her just in time to see her smiling faintly and stroking the diamond with her thumb. He felt a slight warming feeling in the pit of his stomach. Wesker shook his head and glared back at the file in furious confusion, wondering what was possessing him and causing him to do something that he had sworn never to do. Wesker was growing a little attached to someone who could hardly take care of herself. He heard her breathing deepen and her heart beat slow down to a calm rhythmic beating, this time when he glanced over at her he didn't look away. Nicolette looked every bit like a weak, newly created angel but in Wesker's eyes she looked even more dangerous then when she was awake and throwing barbs and punches at him. She was truly frightening in this state, without glaring at him or shouting angrily, her expression was soft and sweet, making Wesker feel a little unsettled before looking away."If only she wasn't hurt," He muttered to himself, looking back at the file. "I would show her just what she got into."

"Wesker.." Nicolette mumbled, her arms reaching out in front of her. "Wesker..."

"What...Niki?" Wesker murmured, looking back at her, realizing that she was talking in her sleep.

"Wesker, don't...don't..."

"Don't what?" Wesker whispered gruffly, his pulse racing.

"Don't leave me alone...please...it's-it's dark." Wesker's blood went cold. Nicolette hand touched Wesker's chest briefly, right above his heart, before Wesker's hand reached up grabbed it before gently returning it back on her stomach. "I-I'm afraid."

"Don't be." Wesker replied stiffly, ripping his gaze away from her. "If you'll be quiet, I'll stay."

Nicolette rolled on to her side, whimpering in pain, and snuggled into Wesker's lap. Wesker looked down at her with a cold, distant expression before shaking his head slowly and putting a hand on her head.

"What are you doing to me?"

/~/~/~/

Nicolette woke up in her room with a throbbing headache and a strange dream stuck in her head. Nicolette moved her head to the side and looked down at her left hand, her heart jumped into her throat. She lifted her left hand up to her face, feeling a smile form on her lips as she took in the the seven carat diamond on her ring finger. Suddenly Nicolette realized that it hadn't been a dream, she was engaged to Albert Wesker and had nearly died. She couldn't stop the squeal that built up in her chest and that burst out of her mouth. A strange sort of happy feeling burst inside her stomach and pumped through her veins.

"Should I bother asking?" Nicolette jolted upward and her head snapped to the edge of the bed. Wesker sat there, his posture upright and relaxed as he continued to read the file in his hands.

"Why are you-"

"Here?" Wesker finished for her. "You asked me to stay."

"I don't remember that." Nicolette pulled her legs closer to her body.

"You were asleep." Wesker closed the file and placed it on the edge of the bed before getting to his feet and leaning over her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he lift up her shirt.

"Checking the wound." Wesker replied dropping the shirt when he found the top of the bandages. He stuck his figure under the ridge and tore the bandage open, right down the middle. When the bandages fell away from the skin it showed off the newly formed skin without a single blemish. Wesker placed a few fingers on her stomach and started to trace the area that had been gaping and bleeding just hours before. "Apparently it's all healed."

"Um.." Nicolette looked up at Wesker as his fingers began to trace up past her bellybutton. "What," Nicolette grabbed his wrist, stopping Wesker from going further. "Are you doing now?"

"Well, you would be more unconformable if I went the other way." A corner of Wesker's mouth twitched. "Or would you rather I did that?"

"I would rather you tell me about your plans." Nicolette replied, letting go of his hand and moving so that she was sitting cross legged on her bed, her back against her pillows. She lifted up her left hand. "What made you think to do this?"

Wesker stood there his hand now frozen over her leg. "The idea is to make you my property so that if they try to take you back I have a right to break bones and spill blood. That display back in the old Spencer estate, well lets just say was a little taste of what they should expect."

"So...this is to make me your property?" Nicolette rolled her eyes. "I think it's just to piss my aunt and Christopher off."

"Why do you call him that?" Wesker asked curiously, moving his hand back to his side as he pushed a sudden spark of anger away.

"I don't know." Nicolette brushed a chunk of curly blond hair out of her face. "To annoy him, I guess."

"Hphm." Wesker stifled a a small laugh and a smirk. "Sounds like it works."

"Stop trying to avoid this!" Nicolette snapped, hiding a small smile of her own. "I want to know why you did this?"

"Why your marrying me?" Wesker reached up and ran his hands along his slicked back hair. "It's so that Leon and the BSAA get the message that you belong to me."

"And that wouldn't work any other way?" Nicolette asked, keeping her goals focused and her emotions at bay. "I mean couldn't you just, I don't know, tell them to back off."

"Not my style."

"Just admit it's to get back at my aunt, to get back at Christopher." Wesker tensed at the sound of the name. "And why do you hate them so much."

"It's a long story." Wesker replied coldly, turning his back on her and walking to the door. "And it irrelevant."

"Do I get to plan anything for the wedding?" Nicolette asked, catching him off guard for an eight of a millisecond. Wesker turned to the side and looked at her, his pulse speeding up a little.

"Nicolette, you should know by now," Wesker turned away from her and walked to the door. "I am in charge."

"Ugh!" Nicolette groaned. "Can't I at least pick out my dress?"

"Why-"

"I've been dreaming about my wedding day since I was three." Wesker heard the soft rustle of silk and then nearly silent footsteps as he froze in front of the door, his hand on the door knob. "Wesker," He felt a hesitant hand rest in between his shoulder blades. "Please, just the dress?" Wesker fought the strange odd urge to turn around and drag the girl back to her bed. He turned the knob. "Please, Wesker."

"Will it get you to stop?" Wesker growled, hiding how much he enjoyed having her beg him for a favor.

"What do you think?" Nicolette asked softly, moving her hand from his shoulder blades to one should. It rested there, making Wesker feel something he had never felt before. It was like the twinge, but not. Like the warm feeling, but other. It both hurt and felt oddly good, making Wesker feel out of his element, he hid it behind his mask.

"Than, you know the answer." Wesker said coldly before leaving the room in a swift yet calm and businesslike way. Nicolette watched him leave before shutting the door and jumping up and down in excitement before freezing and yanking the door open just before Wesker turned the corner.

"Wait!" Wesker paused in the middle of the hallway and listened to the gentle pad of Nicolette's feet. "When's the Weddi-"

"Silence!" Wesker whipped around and covered her mouth with his hand. He glanced up and down the hallway from behind his glasses before focusing directly on Nicolette. "I would rather not have the entire facility know as of yet."

"Emh Whnihy?" Nicolette mumbled from under Wesker's hand. Wesker raised an eyebrow and slowly moved his hand away from Nicolette's mouth. Nicolette scowled at him. "Then when?"

"In a week." Wesker muttered coldly, turning away from her. "You can go somewhere to find...what you need tomorrow."

"With who?" Nicolette asked with a small smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Wesker asked with his back to her.

"You would never let me leave here unless I had someone to make sure I came back."

"Don't you trust me." Wesker asked a small smile on his lips.

"As much as you trust me." Nicolette replied her smirk growing into a smile.

"Steve will go with you." Wesker said over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

"So I have to tell him?"

"Scared, Niki?" Wesker asked, surprising her.

"Of Steve? No." Nicolette rolled her eyes. "Of how he'll react...well..."

"I will deal with it if you can't." Wesker replied, ending the conversation by entering another room. Nicolette hurried back into her room like a naughty little kid waiting to be caught breaking the rules. When she had shut the door, she ran forward, jumping face first onto her bed and squealing loudly.

"I'm marrying the asshole that I never wanted!" Nicolette said breathlessly with a smile, after she was done, as she looked down at the ring. "And I don't think I've ever been this happy."

/~/~/~/

A few states away, Royal Holiday was glaring around the room as bodies, cover in white sheets stain with blood, were carried past her into a morgue. Standing next to her was Claire Redfield, glancing around the room with horrified expression.

"What-what happened?" The words sounded forced as they left Claire's lips. The sound of heavy footsteps and the clicking of guns came up behind them. Royal glanced behind her and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Chris was standing behind them, decked out in his BSAA uniform with guns attached to his back and legs with a machete hanging from his hip, with Jill, in her's similarly out fitted, only she had normal combat knife, standing beside him.

"There's only one answer." Chris said, his old L. Hawk in his hand his dark blue eyes narrowed angrily.

"Wesker." Royal's head snapped back in front of her just in time to see Leon, his black shirt and pants had dark spots dotted all over it. Royal knew immediately that the dark spots were blotches of blood. She glanced him over to ensure that the blood wasn't his before turning her gaze back to his face. "He attacked our group savagely, only my little group and I got away."

"I wonder what provoked him..." Claire mumbled, her eyes narrowed as she looked down at the ground.

"Did Niki show up?" Jill asked, rushing forward and almost knocking Leon backwards.

"Is she alright?" Chris pulled Jill back as Royal caught Leon's hand and helped him steady himself.

"What did she say?" Royal asked softly, her green eyes locking on his steely blue.

"She showed up..." Royal noticed Leon visibly flinch as he skipped over Chris's question and continued on. "...she never gave me a complete answer, but I know she misses you, Roy."

"Leon," Royal released his hand and caught his gaze again. "What happened to my sist-Nicolette?"

"I'm not-" Chris let go of Jill and swiftly moved forward, grabbing a hold of the front of Leon's shirt and lifting him in to the air, his feet hardly touching the floor.

"What. Happened. To. My. Daughter." Chris hissed through clenched teeth as his eye's narrowed menacingly as they burned into Leon's.

"The BSAA opened fire on her while she was fleeing," Leon reported, shaking his head to rid himself of any shock or fear. "They weren't going to wait for any orders. All I heard was her scream. Then at some point beyond that there were tons of shouts and screams coming from the same direction."

"How long did it take for you to get there?" Royal asked horrified as Jill wrapped her arms around Chris's, trying to get him to let go of Leon.

"We were held off by zombie dogs." Chris finally let Leon drop back onto his feet and let Jill move him away from Leon.

"Did you find Niki?" Royal asked, stepping in between the three.

"No." Hope sparkled in Leon's eyes. "Wesker must have taken her back to the Umbrella base."

"We need to find Wesker now!" Chris shouted angrily, his eyes darkening. "I want Nicolette back here, safe and sound!"

"When do we leave?" Claire asked, giving Chris a pointed look.

"When your done getting ready." Jill replied, glancing up at Chris before looking over at Leon and Royal. "You two have to stay here."

"Why?" Royal asked, outraged.

"You have no idea what it's like to be controlled by Wesker. Niki's not going to be herself." Jill let go of Chris and started to walk over to Royal before Leon stepped in front of her.

"Roy, you know how your sister is, she doesn't think when it comes to you." Leon looked directly into Royal's dark green eye's. "Wesker would find you to be her weakness and he would kill you the second he realized it. We can't afford to lose both of you right now. It's safer if you stay here with me and help me out with everything. I'm not sure anyone will listen to me around here without a woman pointing a gun at them."

"We are not that barbaric!" Royal replied hotly with a roll of her eye's as she pulled out Nicolette's Blacktail.

"Then what are you doing with that?"

"It's Niki's." Royal said simply, walking over to Jill holding it out to her. "Give it to her, it's her favorite gun. No matter how any of this ends it's her's and she loved to jump around aiming it at our Teddy bears ever since it was given to her."

"How old was she?" Chris asked, his eye's resembled blue fire.

"Nine, ten. I can't really remember. She just came home from that boarding school she went to, miles and miles away, with it saying it was a gift from the headmaster or something."

Chris glanced angrily at Jill before looking back at Royal. "Did Nicolette ever mention this 'headmaster's' name, did she?"

"Escotte? I think." Royal replied, lost in thoughts. "Samuel?"

"What?" Chris asked his face a comical cross between surprise and anger. "Escotte? What the hell?"

"Um, I don't know she only mentioned him once." Royal turned to Leon and poked him in the shoulder. "Are we going to get to work? Or do you just think I'm pretty enough to stare at all day?"

"Lets get to work then." Leon said, jolting back into reality and leading her to the exit. Royal was poised to leave the room right when it hit her. The memory of the day Nicolette had come home, the Blacktail hidden in her bags. She had said the name briefly, saying that he was an old man in a wheel chair and that he had given her the gun, telling her how important she was to him for undertaking this training. It was at that moment when Nicolette had looked up at her sister, for once at that age with a serious face, and said that she never remembered agreeing or choosing anything, but then the guy that had been her teacher had warned her that with this man, there was no choice.

"Oh!" Royal spun around, her face lighting up. "Oh! I just remembered!" Chris and Jill looked at her in surprise. "The guys name was Spencer."

/~/~/~/

"I have to start shopping for myself." Nicolette mumbled standing at the entrance of Wesker's study fixing her black and silver knee length dress and tugging at calf length boots. "He might know my size but obviously he doesn't know my taste."

"I'll make a memo to myself to learn more about your...'taste' next time I'm looking for something to clothe you." Nicolette was startled by Wesker's voice behind her. She turned coolly and watched him close the door with a paper bag in his hands.

"You failed in your attempt to hurt and/or guilt trip me." Nicolette smiled at Wesker and rolled her eyes. "What's in the bag?"

"Another bag." Wesker replied distantly, brushing past her to his desk.

"What's the point of that?" Nicolette asked, following him. Wesker dropped the bag on to the desk and slumped into his chair, sitting rather formally, turning his attention to Nicolette, who perched on a corner of the desk near Wesker.

"Do you really want to find out?" Wesker asked, leaning his head on his fist.

"Yes, I would like to." Nicolette reached forward and opened the bag. At first she was confused at what she saw. Nicolette put her hand in to the bag and pulled out a big bag of Cheetos. "You like these too?"

"I have..developed a fondness for them over the years, yes." Nicolette looked at the bag, her eyebrows raising.

"I never would have pegged you of all people to like puffy Cheetos." Nicolette glanced up from the bag at Wesker. His eyebrows had lifted above his sunglasses.

"What type of Cheetos?" Wesker held his free hand out for the bag, Nicolette just turned it around in her hands and showed him the cover.

"Puffy." Wesker took a hold the bag while Nicolette, who kept her grip on the bag, moved closer. "Why? Don't you like them?"

"I usually get the normal ones."

"What never tried these?" Nicolette asked teasingly, as she rolled her eyes and laughed. There was no response from Wesker and and Nicolette abruptly stopped laughing. "Wesker? Wesker have you?"

"Have I what?" Wesker let go of the bag and leaned back in his black revolving chair.

"Have you ever tried these?" Nicolette felt irritation build up in her system as she suppressed her instinctive urge to reach forward and pull his sunglasses off.

"No."

"So, why not try one?"

"It's ir-"

"If you say irrelevant I will lose it." Nicolette said hotly, opening the bag carefully. She then pulled out a puffy cheeto. "Now, you are going to try it."

"What makes you think I'll do anything you say?" Wesker replied in a cold tone, his expression as stubborn as ever.

"What makes you think that you wont?" Nicolette asked bravely, placing the bag to the side.

"I own you." Wesker said simply and calmly, a small frown tugging down on the corner of his lips. "You do as I say."

"Ha!" Nicolette rolled her eyes, her anger and annoyance bubbling inside her body. "Your in for a rude awakening if you think that's how a marriage works buddy."

"How does marriage work then?" Wesker demanded sarcastically, his muscles tensing.

"It's a partnership." Nicolette replied, pushing herself off the desk and standing in front of him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Not a 'male leads the pack' type of relationship."

"Your saying that you want me to discuss with you when I decide to change the wallpaper? Or if I want to recreate the world?" Wesker asked angrily, his eyes glowing faintly from underneath his glasses.

"I just want you to eat a puffy cheeto!" Nicolette snapped back, fighting the instinct to slap Wesker. "I don't care about that other stuff right now! It's not happening this second! Right now I just want you to try the cheeto!"

Wesker's eyes stopped glowing, inside he was surprised. "Why do you want me to try it so much?"

"When you first tried a cheeto, did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Did you try it willingly?"

Wesker paused thinking the memory over. "Birikin shoved on into my mouth back when we worked together."

"Do I have to shove this in your mouth to get you to try it?" Nicolette asked walking closer to Wesker. "Because if I have to, I will."

"Your very vicious today." Wesker replied a small, nearly invisible smile played on his lips. "But I'll tell you the same thing I told him, my bite is worse then my bark."

"Did all those blows to your head finally mess with your head?" Nicolette asked as she slowly circled Wesker's chair. "Because you must have forgotten," Nicolette stopped in front of Wesker, feeling his gaze burn into her body. Without a second thought, without thinking of the consequences, she slid in to Wesker's lap and popped the cheeto into his slightly open mouth, closing it with a gentle tap underneath his chin. "I bite back too, and mine is equal to my bark."

Nicolette attempted to slip out of Wesker's lap before he fully realized what had just happened, but just as she was getting to her feet a pair of strong hands grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back down. She looked over and found a pair of black lenses staring right at her. Nicolette could hear crunching noises coming from an inch away.

"Did you really think you would get away that easily?" Wesker whispered darkly, his hands tightening their grip. Nicolette's eye's narrowed as she attempted to tug her body, halfheartedly, out of Wesker's grip.

"And what do you think your going to do?" She asked calmly, as she slung her legs over one side of the chair to get into a more comfy position. Nicolette lifted up her chin as she look directly at Wesker. "Threaten me with a new virus? Or maybe another experiment of yours?"

"Hmmm, I have an idea." Wesker lifted one of his hands from her waist to her chin, pulling her face close to his. Without missing a beat he pressed his lips briefly against her's before pulling away. Nicolette fought to keep her breathing normal as Wesker moved further back in to his chair. A strange and rare silence settled on them as Nicolette's heart and mind raced. Wesker listened to her pule accelerate and suppressed a hint of a smile that threatened to pull at the corners of his lips. Without a second thought Wesker took his gloved hand and pushed a lock of curly blond hair out of Nicolette's eyes. Nicolette's eyes snapped in his direction.

"What was that for?" Nicolette asked, her voice steady, not betraying her pounding heart.

"I like to see other peoples eyes," Wesker replied formally, fixing his glasses. "It helps me figure out what their thinking."

"And your telling me this because...?"

"You asked." Wesker replied stiffly, straining up his spine.

"Yeah, but..." Nicolette looked deep into the dark tinted glasses. "I usually expect you to lie to me."

"Hmm, smarter then I give you credit for." Wesker whispered, watching her closely. He glanced at the bag of Cheetos and back at her, a plan forming in his mind. "Have one."

"What?" Nicolette asked in surprise, her strange blue eyes wide.

Wesker held her still in his lap with one hand as he reached forward and picked up the bag of Cheetos before leaning back in his chair. "Have one."

Nicolette watched the bag, half expecting it to jump out of Wesker's grip and attack her. "Why?"

"Are you questioning me?" Wesker asked darkly.

"Um, hell yeah." Nicolette replied, not taking her eye's off the bag. "I wouldn't be alive right now if I didn't."

"Don't. Question. Me." Wesker growled, moving the bag closer to her. "Now take one."

"Whatever." Nicolette replied rolling her eyes and plunging her hand into the bag taking out a handful. "Happy now?"

"No."

"Good." Nicolette tried to tug herself free of Wesker's grim, trying to get to her feet, but she only succeeded in practically bouncing in Wesker's lap twice before giving up. Wesker felt the same feeling that he had felt at the park return, he tried to make it go away but it would not leave.

_'It must be a physical attraction. That's all.' _Wesker thought to himself, ignoring the odd...feeling below the belt. Nicolette raised a cheeto to her lips, her eyes sweeping around the room taking in everything she could before she had to look back at Wesker. Wesker, on the other hand, only took notice to the shape of the cheeto. He had to hold back a shudder as she put the cheeto into her mouth. Nicolette began to notice how Wesker's muscles tensed as she eat. Nicolette paused before turning back to Wesker, her eyes burning with curiosity.

"What are you so uptight about?" Nicolette asked innocently.

"Have you ever noticed," Wesker asked as Nicolette picked up another puffy cheeto. "How oddly, shaped those are?"

"What do you mean?" Nicolette looked over at Wesker clueless.

"I mean, doesn't that look like a, for a lack of a better word, a man's genitalia?" Wesker asked with a dark chuckle. Nicolette looked at it with a strange expression, trying to see what Wesker saw before laughing.

"Wesker, get your mind out of the gutter." Nicolette laughed, her light blue eyes dancing. "I bet you only made the connection by, well lack of a better word, personal experience."

"What are you implying?"

"That your envious of a cheeto, because you are, well in less supply." Nicolette giggled lifting on to her mouth, as she smirked at Wesker.

"Your implying that I am-"

"Smaller then a cheeto." Nicolette laughed, before catching Wesker's stony expression and sobering up. "Can't you take a joke?"

Wesker leaned close to her, his lips near her ear, as she put the cheeto into her mouth. "Mine, is much bigger." Nicolette's eyes widened as she started choking on the cheeto. Wesker turned his head to the side, looking at her and raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" Nicolette breathed deeply for a moment and then began choking again. "Breath, Niki."

"Trying." Nicolette half wheezed, half coughed. "Not. Working."

Wesker pressed one of his hands against Nicolette's stomach and hit her between her shoulder blades with the other. Nicolette's body shook with the impact with and she began to breath clearly, gasping.

"What...the...hell?" Nicolette complained breathlessly, her body bent over his hand. "That...freaking...hurt!"

"Would you rather choke and die?" Wesker asked coolly, his face unreadable. Nicolette's hand flew up and gripped Wesker's shoulder tightly as she pulled herself back up into a sitting position.

"Wouldn't that make your life easier?" Nicolette breathed bitterly.

"No, I still have uses for you." Wesker replied simply, his formal tone taking over. His hands rested against her stomach and and her back. "Your death would make my plan crash and burn."

"So...you...are...trying to...get...back at...Jill?" Nicolette asked as her breathing slowly steadied. She looked up into his dark tinted glasses.

"I have no grudge against Jill." Wesker replied simply, the corner of his mouth twitch. "The only one I have a grudge against I have to hurt by hurting her."

"And the only way to do that is to 'own' me." Nicolette asked a frown appearing on her face.

"Does that upset you?"

"Your an asshole." Nicolette replied, her eyes narrowed and her muscles tensed.

"Oh, so that does upset you." A small smile tugged on his lips as he held her tighter. Wesker pulled her closer, breathing the words so low she couldn't hear most of it. "If you want to know the truth, I have more of a plan for you."

Nicolette was surprised by Wesker's sudden, aggressive attack as he crushed her body against his. Their lips clashed as Nicolette's hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. A small, low wild moan escaped Wesker's chest, one of his hand sliding slowly down from her waist down her leg, his gloved hands adding extra pressure. Nicolette untangled one of her hands from Wesker's now messed up hair and pressed it against Wesker's face, gripping his chin, holding his face to hers. Slight annoyance flicker through Wesker's mind as he slowly retraced his steps, slowly sliding his gloved hand back up Nicolette's leg. Nicolette shivered as goose bumps popped up along her leg, tracing the path of Wesker's gloved fingers. Nicolette's hand tighten it grip in his hair, causing him to lose a slight grip on his self control and growl faintly. Nicolette couldn't even attempt to fight the smile that tugged on her lips and the blush that appeared on her face as Wesker's hand diapered under her dress, his fingers hooking on to the band of her underwear. Before Nicolette could understand what she was allowing Wesker to do she heard the door bang open and she pulled away from Wesker, gasping for air and frightened. Wesker on the other hand felt full on annoyance that someone had dared to interrupt him in his office. Both looked in the direction of the door to see a completely oblivious Steve looking down at a clip board and writing on a piece of paper.

"Wesker, I think I've found a new way to mutate the G-virus. It might make it more stable for humans to be injected with-" Steve cut off as he glanced up quickly and looking down at the paper before doing a double take. His blue green eye's widened and his jaw dropped open as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Steve?" Nicolette breath, removing her hands from Wesker's hair and face. "Are you-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Steve shouted in a mix of shock and anger, his eyes still glazed over in shock. "DID I MISS SOMETHING?"

"You didn't tell him?" Nicolette whispered accusingly at Wesker before turning her attention to Steve. "Steve, breath. Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm so confused!"

"Steve, please, calm down."

"I feel...violated!" Steve shook his head and backed slowly out of the room. "Like I just walked in on my parents or something."

"Steve-" Steve turned around and hurried out of the room leaving Nicolette to watch him leave, her heart sinking. Her only friend here, in this dreadful Umbrella building, just ran out the door after finding her in a compromising position with Wesker. Nicolette tried to ignore the nagging feeling that someone was breathing down her neck as her mind focused a Steve. He must feel so betrayed by her right now. Just a few day's ago she hated everything about Wesker, or in his world she did. Outside of Steve's world...it was all completely different. Nicolette was brought back to reality by leather stroking part of her skin. Automatically Nicolette's hand flashed downward and smacked Wesker's with it's heel before ripping herself out of his grip. She could hear Wesker snarling as she moved away from his desk and folded her arms over her chest. Nicolette couldn't feel any emotion, it was almost as if Steve and Wesker had robbed her of every emotion that she had inside her. Wesker glared at her from where she had left him, taking in the stubborn way she stood with her back to him. He had almost smiled when she had folded her arms, if it hadn't been for her unexplained rejection he might have. It started to worry Wesker how quiet Nicolette suddenly was. He had expected her to start shouting and try to punch him several times. Maybe kick him, but instead all he gets in the silent treatment.

_'Now...is that good or bad?'_ Wesker thought to himself his curiosity getting the better of him.

"What is wrong?" Wesker asked coldly, trying to ignore the painful combination of a twinge and jolt in his chest. Nicolette tensed and then tossed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Answer me."

"Why?" Nicolette whispered, her back still to him.

"That's not an answer to what I asked." Wesker replied, his voice emotionless.

"I know its not." Nicolette replied rolling her eyes before turning to face Wesker. "It's my own. Why didn't you tell him?"

"Did you really expect me to?" Wesker asked, his glasses as strait on his face as ever, a small half smile. "Miss Holiday, I must say, you have no idea how to decipher a lie."

"Well, Albert," Wesker visibly flinched at the sound of his first name. "I'm sorry I actually trusted you for once. I must say I wont, ever, do it again."

Nicolette turned her back on him and slowly moved towards the door. She couldn't believe that she had actually trusted him to do the simplest thing. Where would Nicolette be if she had trusted Wesker with a baby? Her baby... Nicolette stopped moving. Her strange light blue eyes softened and her lips curved into a soft sweet smile. A baby. She had never thought of it before. A little baby of her own. Nicolette felt a warm feeling glow inside her chest.

"Nicolette?" Wesker's cold, formal voice snapped into her privet little world and popped the warm feeling like it was a bubble. Nicolette shook her head, losing her softened appearance, and looked over her shoulder waiting for orders. It took only half a second for Nicolette to lose her patience.

"Yes?" She asked, letting a little aggravation slip through.

"What are you so starry eyed about?"

"Starry eyed?" Nicolette asked innocently, widening her eye's in dismay. "What ever do you mean?"

Wesker sighed and got to his feet, walking over to her and taking a hold of her shoulders. Nicolette glanced at him before looking away. She couldn't help but think of how cute he would look holding a baby. Wesker took one of his hands and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. Nicolette looked up at him, taking in his cold and distant expression before she took off his glasses slowly and looked in to his cold, cat like eyes. No matter how much she tried to fight it, Nicolette had to admit to herself, she hated everything about him but at the same time, she couldn't help but love him. Everything he did she loved and hated. It confused Nicolette so much to even be around this man, he pissed her off constantly, but for some reason, a reason behind her comprehension, she couldn't leave him. Nicolette couldn't help but trust him, even knowing that he would try to destroy it again and again with his lies and betrayals. Nicolette took a deep breath and closed her eyes before opening them again and looking deep into Wesker's.

"What on earth are you thinking about?" Wesker asked, his voice formal.

"My future." Nicolette answered honestly, trying to get her mind off the subject of babies. Still it was hard to look at Wesker and not imagine him as a baby. "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"I'll plan you future." Wesker replied coldly his eyes narrowing.

"What if I want to plan out part of my life?" Nicolette asked simply and calmly.

"No." Wesker's hand holding her chin tightened it grip before moving her face to the side and letting go. He stood in front of Nicolette is expression unreadable. "I told you before, I am in control."

"You can't always be in control." Nicolette replied a little bit of anger returning to her eyes. "As a matter of fact, you can't control my wants and fears."

"You really want to start this fight now?" Wesker asked, his voice growing slightly darker. Nicolette looked up at him to see his eyes glowing faintly red. "Because I can ensure you that I will be the one thing that you will fear most of all."

"Wesker," Nicolette looked deeply into his eyes. "You need to take a chill pill." She walked around him and opened the door, knowing that his eyes were burning into her back. Right before Nicolette shut the door she looked back at him a small smile on her face. "And you almost as scary as a puppy sniffing a flower."

Nicolette shut the door quickly and speed walked as far away from it as fast as she could, trying to get out of the lab before Wesker snapped out of his somewhat shocked daze and came after her. Just before she reached the door Nicolette was pulled into a corner and pressed into the wall.

"What the-" Nicolette squeaked her eyes flashing in the dark, nearly having a heart attack when she saw Leon's face, half hidden by hair, next to hers. Nicolette began twisting and fighting back without hurting the uninfected, T virus free human.

"Niki, stop fighting." Nicolette froze in shock at the sound of Steve's voice in her ear. She turned her head, her eyes searching for the sight of him only to find Leon there, his eyes narrowed.

"Wh-what?" Nicolette looked closer to see that Leon's eyes were a blueish green color. "I-I'm so-o..."

"Niki? Are you alright?" Leon's grip loosened and his eyes widened and softened. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Stevie?" Nicolette asked finally seeing his face. "Stevie is that you?"

"Yeah, Niki." Steve hugged her close. "Who did you think it was?"

"It's just...In the dark...you looked like...like...like Leon." Steve pulled back and examined Nicolette's eyes.

"Niki, did Wesker make you smoke anything?" He asked seriously, his brow furrowing. "Did he slip anything in to a drink when he gave it to you?"

"N-n-no." Nicolette replied, a little confused and the sudden change of topic. "Why?"

"Hold on." Steve continued to take her pulse and examine her fully. "Okay. It's just...it would explain a lot."

"Oh, Steve." Nicolette leaned forward and buried her head into Steve's shoulder. "I thought...he promised that he would tell you."

"Are you crying?" Steve asked, taken back by her head buried into his shoulder.

"No, I'm just so embarrassed." Nicolette mumbled in to his shoulder.

"About?" Steve wrapped an arm around her and hugged her again.

"Steve, are you blind?" Nicolette asked, pulling away from him and running her left hand through her hair. "You just walked in on us."

"Well, Niki, your not like the other girls around here. I know that he must have done something, or at least have something on you to have you doing this." Nicolette turned away from Steve, trying to ignore the little rip in her heart. "I mean your just not his type of girl."

Nicolette froze and felt her eyes narrow. "What do mean by that?" She asked coldly.

"I just mean he's never payed any attention to women before." Steve looked down at his feet. "He's not the type of gut to care about people. Women seem like the last thing on Wesker's mind. He's more invested in those viruses of his then anyone else."

"Steve...I have to tell you something." Nicolette said suddenly, ignoring the nagging feeling that she was about to shatter Steve's world a lot more then he just shattered hers.

"What is it Niki?" Steve asked, his warm hand rested itself on her shoulder. Nicolette turned around fighting maternal instinct to protect Steve from what she was about to say.

"Steve...I-I'm getting married." Nicolette said calmly, breathing deeply and watching Steve's reaction. Steve just looked at her with a frozen look of concern on his face. "Steve? Did you hear me?"

Steve slowly shook his head. "You can't get married."

"But I am." Nicolette lifted up her left hand, the diamond sparkling faintly in the dark. "I really am, Steve."

"You Wesker's 'bodyguard', Niki, your not going anywhere." Steve grabbed Nicolette's shoulders. "He wont let you."

"Steve I know I'm not-"

"And what man wants his wife cheating on him with her boss?" Steve asked, shaking her a little. "Niki! None of this will end well."

"I wont be cheating on my husband with Wesker!" Nicolette said desperately, trying to pull out of Steve's grip and not hurting him.

"Niki, you were just cheating on him in there! How are you going to explain that to him?"

"Steve, he already knows. He was in there."

"Niki, he wasn't! I was just in there and the only people I saw were-" Steve froze, holding Nicolette against the wall. Nicolette searched his eyes, noticing how big they had suddenly gotten.

"Steve?" Nicolette whispered tentatively, placing one of her hands on his arm.

"No." Steve whispered, his voice pitched low but the horror and anger could be picked up a simply as a speck of dust on a piece of cloth.

"Oh, Steve, are you-"

"No...no, no, no." Steve let go of her and laced his hands in his hair, backing away from her.

"Steve, calm down-"

"NO!" Steve lashed out and knocked glass and files off of the nearest lab table. "NO! HE DIDN'T!"

"Steve?"

"Don't tell me." Steve leaned his elbows down on the table, his hand's still embedded into his hair. "Just-" Steve exhaled in a huff, his breath coming out hard and gusty. "Just...why?"

"I...I don't know what to tell you, Steve." Nicolette replied, her stubborn streak kicking in as her sympathy began to fade. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that this just a sick, twisted joke." Steve's voice sounded like it was being ripped out of a thick patch of thorns. "Just tell me that."

"Steve, I-"

"Just please, Niki. Lie to me if you have to." Nicolette felt her heart lurch as she heard the pain in Steve's voice.

"Oh, Steve. I wish I could lie to you." Nicolette walked over to Steve and placed a hand on his back. "But I can't. We can't run from the truth."

"We can try." Steve whispered, trying to keep himself in check.

"Not when we have less then a week."

"You let him set the date?" Steve asked, his body shuddering at the news. "So soon?"

"It's Wesker, Steve. My life is going to be like this."

"I doubt you can live with that." Steve replied, ripping his hands out of his hair and slamming his fists on to the table. "Your too stubborn for your own good, Niki."

"Hey," Nicolette smiled faintly. "I never said that I would be quiet, or that his life would be easy. All I said was that I wont always be in control."

"More like never."

"Stop acting like a five year old." Nicolette sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not as bad as your making it."

"No, it's worse." Steve lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes full of anger and pain. "Now you'll never be able to leave."

"Did you think I would ever be able to leave here alive Steve?" Nicolette glanced away from Steve for a moment, knowing that Wesker would be watching her, before looking back and lying through her teeth. "I didn't have much of a choice. I have to do what he says, Steve, my life is on the line here."

"Why didn't you leave before he had the chance to realize how important you are to the BSAA and all the other governments?" Steve shook his head. "You had so many chances, and you just came back. It's like you never thought about it. Like you didn't want to leave."

"I never knew I important to the 'other' governments. All I knew was that I was different...that's what Spencer said at least."

"Wait! You knew Spencer?" Steve was suddenly right up in Nicolette's face. "How did you-? Does Wesker know?"

"No one did. I was his 'secret' project." Nicolette replied, rolling her eyes as she thought about all of her old training sessions. "I was going to be his bodyguard by the time I hit eighteen."

"And you just went with it?" Steve was completely outraged.

"I was two when I first started." Nicolette replied stiffly, looking back at Steve. "Besides it's not like I could run to my mother. I wasn't near Raccoon City at that point."

"You lived in Raccoon City?"

"Only until I was four, Steve, why are you suddenly so interested?" Nicolette asked hotly, her eyes flashing. "Last time I checked I can have a past you didn't know about."

"I-I'm sorry, Niki, it's just-"

"I've never talked about it, I know." Nicolette calmed down a bit and looked Steve directly in the eye. "It's just...I never figured out why I was sent there for years. Why it was so important that I train. Why everything that happened happened. It's just so...strange."

"Not really." Steve replied, his eyes darting back to Wesker's office door.

"Anyway, your coming with me tomorrow." Nicolette said as she headed over to the door to leave before Wesker came out.

"Where?" Steve asked in alarm.

"I need to get a dress." Nicolette called over her shoulder, before the door shut behind her. Steve stared at the door, his heart pounding against his ribcage as he tried to work out what had happened and why his little world had just smashed into a million pieces. He put his hands on the table and leaned against it, bowing his head and looking at the floor. When a pair of black boots stepped into his view he jolted into the table in surprise, his eyes darting up to find Wesker standing in front of him.

"We-Wesker?" Steve whispered, his eyes widening as he remembered everything he had said to Nicolette.

"Sick, twisted joke?" Wesker asked, tilting his head a little to the side, his tone vacant of any emotion. "I believe is how you phrased it, Steve."

"Why Niki?" Steve asked, glaring at Wesker. "Why couldn't you just leave her alone? She doesn't deserve to be used like a expandable pawn."

Wesker's black leather coated hand darted forward and wrapped itself around Steve's neck, slamming him unto the table. "What did you call her?" Wesker growled, his face several inches from Steve's, his eyes burning past the sunglasses.

"I only called her what she is to you." Steve gasped, his hands clawing at Wesker's grip on his throat.

"What makes you think that?" Wesker asked coldly, a painful twinge raging in his chest. Wesker let go of Steve to massage his chest, trying to get rid of the odd feeling.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked as Wesker walked to the other side of the table. "Is it that odd twinge?"

"It's unimportant." Wesker replied coldly, forcing his hand to drop from it's spot on his chest. "Just a small annoyance."

"May I-might I be able to question how long you've had it?" Steve asked tentatively, his hand rubbing his neck while the other held him up.

"Why would that matter?" Wesker asked coldly, picking up Steve's clipboard and looking over the data. "It would be a waist of breath."

"It could help me diagnose whats going on." Steve rasped, closing his eyes briefly before pushing himself away from the table and looked over at Wesker. "Isn't that worth it?"

"Ask you questions then." Wesker replied offhandedly, his tone still cold and distant.

"When did the pains, the twinges I mean, start?" Steve asked, pulling a scrap piece of paper in front of him and snatching a pen just as it was about to fall off the table.

"A few months ago." Wesker replied, flipping a page over on the clipboard.

Steve jotted it down on the paper. "So before or after you brought Niki back?"

"After." Wesker replied, his posture suddenly became tense and his jaw clenched a little.

"Hmmm." Steve wrote the new information down before steering the questioning away from Nicolette. "Where, exactly, does it hurt?"

"It doesn't inflict pain, Steve." Wesker replied his body still rigged as he flipped another page. "If it did I would have had you remove the dreaded area immediately."

"Remove it?" Steve repeated and he added a few more notes. "What part of your chest is it, Wesker?"

"I would say its position is," Wesker lifted a gloved hand off the clipboard and hovered over the left side of his chest before making a quick circle like motion and letting his hand return to the clipboard. "In that general area."

"Your-hold on." Steve placed the pen down and looked up at Wesker in awe. "Hold on."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that Steve." Wesker replied, flipping to the last page.

"Are we talking about your heart?" Steve asked, his own heart pounding and his mind reeling with shock.

"That horrible mass of muscle in one side of a persons anatomy?" Wesker asked coldly, his entire focus was on the clipboard as Steve watched him in suspense, waiting to see if he was right about what was wrong, or right, with Wesker. "That is the particularly annoying organ that is bothering me at the moment."

"Oh, wow." Steve grabbed a hold of the table as the whole world started to swirl around him. "Just-just, wow."

"What?" Wesker asked, looking up from the clipboard. "What's so shocking?"

"I just...I never thought.." Steve looked at Wesker for a moment before laughing. "Wow. Go Niki. That girl just can't resist a challenge."

"What are you talking about?" Wesker asked, tossing the clipboard on the table.

"Wesker, I don't know how to tell you...but, um," Steve sobered up pretty quickly as the clipboard thudded in front of him. "The heart only reacts like that with emotions. I think that it's reacting to one that might have, somehow, grown or surfaced in the past few months."

"That emotion," Wesker's lips curled at the word as if it were a horrid, disgusting word. "Would be, what, exactly?"

"Looo-" Steve froze as Wesker's head snapped directly in his direction and his eyes began to glow faintly. "L-l-l-lust."

"Lust." Wesker repeated, his sudden attack anger fading as the term was being picked apart inside his brain. "It would explain almost everything."

"Sure." Steve replied, shaking his head as Wesker turned away from him. "That's all it is. Nothing bigger. Nothing that makes you human."

"It is a slight weakness." Wesker mused as he began pacing back and forth slowly, on the other side of the table across from Steve, who felt like tugging at his hair and yelling at the lethal man.

_'Why can't he just see it.'_ Steve thought in a mix of misery and anger. _'She can handle herself, she couldn't be his weakness. He's just scared of possible caring about someone other then himself.'_

"Sociopath." Steve sighed softly, resting his head on his hand before looking hopelessly up at Wesker.

"Not now, William." Wesker replied absentmindedly, still deep in thought as he walked out of the room, back to his study. "Go play with your G virus."

The door shut and left Steve leaning against the table, his head leaning on one hand with huge blue green eyes. Steve stood up strait and shook his head.

"Everyone around here need to be put on pills." Steve replied running a hand through his auburn hair. "Even me. I'll pop them out of a Pez dispenser in the shape of Snoopy's head." Steve shook his head again as he picked up the clipboard. "And why the hell does he think I'm William Birkin all of a sudden? That man has issues. They should give him an injection every three hours and tell him it's a new form of virus." Steve rolled his eyes and laughed. "But then he'd start studying it."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette rocked back and forth on her heels, looking around herself in a Kleinfeld's store full of wedding dresses with Steve standing next to her, her eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses that Wesker had handed to her coldly this morning before he disappeared into his conference room. She held a bag full of 'equipment' for her appointment. Nicolette smiled as she thought of Steve's reaction when she told him that she had to stop at a few stores on the way the the bridal shop, how he had demanded an explanation to why they had to. The conversation was a awkward, on Steve's side, especially when it came down to her underwear. Nicolette had almost freaked out when Steve was silent for more then a half an hour. Even now, Steve could hardly look her in the eyes, making her regret explaining anything about trying on dresses to him.

"Miss Holiday?" Nicolette turned her head to see a tall tan skinned, dark haired woman dressed in black and white standing a few feet away in four inch heels and a friendly smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Kathy, you consultant for today."

"Oh hi, Kathy." Nicolette walked forward, brushing her hair out of her face and holding her hand out to Kathy, smiling back with complete ease. "I'm Niki, this is my brother, Steve."

Steve walked forward with her, hovering a little with a smile on his face too. Both Nicolette and Steve decided to have a small cover story before they had left that morning, knowing that if someone had somehow made a connection he would go ballistic, Nicolette's smile grew bigger as she imagined Wesker throwing a fit. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, let's go back to the room, shall we?" Kathy replied, her smile warmer then before as she led them past several rooms until the made it to the very back. A private room. Nicolette rolled her eye's behind her glasses. Wesker. Steve sat on a soft looking, padded bench, watching her as Kathy led her in to the room. Nicolette barely made it into the room until she saw a sight that bother her.

"What the-?" Nicolette looked over at Kathy, who was smiling sheepishly. "Are we in the right room?"

"I'm sorry." Kathy's smile faded a little as she walked over to the three dresses hanging up on the wall already. "Your fiance called just a few moments ago, requesting these dresses for you to try on first."

"Figures." Nicolette replied blowing a lock of hair out of her face. "Knew he wouldn't stick to the deal."

"Men never do, but the good thing is that he has no idea what they look like." Kathy said with a little giggle. "Besides, it's only going to be a try on with these. It's not like you have to pick them."

Nicolette laughed along with the other woman, feeling free for the first time in months. "It's apparent you don't know my fiance."

"Hmm." Kathy helped Nicolette get into her 'equipment' without a second thought, but before she unzipped the first dress bag she looked over at Nicolette. "Why don't you tell me a bit about him?"

"I-I don't know were to start." Nicolette replied, fixing her glasses.

"Well, how did he propose?" Kathy asked as she unzipped the first bag and pulled the first dress out. "You know they way he asks you tells a lot about his personality."

"Well." Nicolette glanced at the strangely built mermaid like dress. "He didn't really ask me, it was more like a statement. Like, 'You will marry me'."

"Sounds forceful." Kathy replied, her tone a little amused. "Going to try and rid him of it, are we?"

Nicolette laughed as the woman tightened the halted corseted partially see through top. "I couldn't if I wanted to. Oddly, we are more alike then he'll ever admit."

"Oh, how so?" Kathy asked as she fixed the train of the skirt like mermaid.

"We are both to hard headed and stubborn for our own good." Nicolette moved towards the door, her hair brushing against the skin of her naked back. "Let's go show my poor brother what my fiance had you poor people pick out for me to try on."

"Think he'll like it?"

"No." Nicolette laughed at the thought and walked out of the dressing room. She walked two feet to the pedestal and stepped up easily, the flowy train with little ruffles waved around her legs and behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror and she nearly turned back around and walked back into the dressing room. Nicolette glanced over at Steve only to see his jaw hanging open.

"What made you pick that?" Steve asked as he got to his feet. "And where's the rest of it?"

"I didn't pick it out, Stevie." Nicolette replied, reaching forward to close his mouth a bit more.

"Don't tell me he did." Steve huffed angrily, slouching back on to the bench.

"Sadly, I have to."

"If I may," Kathy joined the conversation after attaching a thin veil to Nicolette's head. "I have to say, it's a little odd that you never call your fiance, and your future brother-in-law, by his name."

"Really?" Steve asked. raising his eyebrows at Nicolette. "Because we just normally call him by his last name."

"You've never called him by his first name?" Kathy asked curiously.

"No-"

"I have." Steve's head snapped in Nicolette's direction, she was looking at herself in the mirror still trying to figure out it she could tolerate the dress.

"Really sweetheart? What is his first name?"

"Albert." Nicolette said softly, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Albert what?" Kathy asked innocently.

"Albert," Nicolette hesitated for a moment. "Albert Wolf."

"That's a weird name. What do they normally call him?"

"Wolf." Nicolette and Steve replied in unison.

"Can I get out of this dress now?" Nicolette asked before Kathy could continue with her questioning.

/~/~/~/

Wesker leaned over the keyboard of a computer in an abandoned office that had once belonged to the BSAA. There were several drawers hanging out with several papers and files spilling on the the floor. Wesker ignored them and continued on trying to hack into several systems. All he really wanted to know lay in the BSAA and UN databases. Wesker needed to know what they knew about Nicolette. What made her so important to them? What did that Leon S Kennedy know that Wesker didn't? Wesker continued to tap keys, trying to crack the air tight codes. It might be nothing, just something that the agent had said to try and see how Wesker would react, ether way, now that he knew that she had been trained by Spencer he can't take any chances. There's somethings about Nicolette Holiday that Wesker didn't know and at the moment this was the most important. What made Miss Nicolette Joyce Holiday so very important to all of his enemies? There had to be something. Wesker glared at the computer momentarily before typing in Redfield1 into the little box. The computer screen lite up and led him to a completely open file about Nicolette.

"That's a little odd.." Wesker muttered, his brow scrunching up a little as he started to read. The document stated that her parents had her within there first year of marriage and that, at the time, her father, James Holiday, had been deployed to France to keep them on friendly terms with America. He returned when Nicolette was one and a year later the had another baby, another girl they named Royal Maria Holiday. Nicolette was stated as home schooled and graduated with a very high GPA. From the age of fourteen she'd had jobs throw constantly at her, several countries even offered to pay her way through life just for one little job involving a keg and the prince of some small country. Nicolette had turned down all job offers until about four years ago when she suddenly started taking them. Then two years ago she fell off the grid. The file had nothing on those two years, just like they had nothing on her home schooling teacher and why her sister didn't go as well. Instead it became apparent that she appeared soon after, saved from her mother, Edana Holiday, who had been infected by the T virus, by her aunt, Jill Valentine, and her partner, Chris Redfield. Both Nicolette and her sister had locked themselves in the attic, hearing the shots of the gun that killed their mother entirely. It now stated that after Nicolette Holiday had been declared the first, and most likely only, person to be accepted into nearly every major organization to assist all corners of the world before settling into the BSAA to keep her skills sharp while she was free and the CIA and FBI to keep America as safe as she could, she had been taken alive by Albert Wesker, number one most wanted. Wesker reread the entire document before he stood up strait annoyed by the lack of dates and years, it would have been nice to figure out how old she was. Wesker glanced down at the screen again a smile tugging the corner of his mouth up into a half smile.

"Interesting. BSAA, CIA, and FBI on her down time?" Wesker chuckled under his breath. "Sounds like her, always pushing her boundaries. Other major government and non-government organizations? Busy, busy little girl, wasn't she?"

Wesker clicked on the paperclip in the corner of the document only to be surprised at what popped up. There was a little baby with big, sweet eye's gazing up at him, her little nearly white curls hanging in front of those piercing eyes. The color was only several shades darker then... Wesker knew immediately that he was looking a miny and uninfected version of Nicolette. Wesker moved the mouse and clicked an arrow, finding an older picture of Nicolette, about two with longer hair and a bigger smile, holding a small pink bundle with ink black hair and dark green eyes. Wesker clicked the arrow on more time and the last picture popped up. It was Nicolette, about seventeen, dressed up like Cinderella with Royal standing next to her dressed like Jasmine. Wesker couldn't rip his gaze off of Nicolette, taking in how she looked in a ballgown and how happy she looked, her arm slung around her little sister's shoulders, holding her close, with her little sister's arms thrown around her waist. Both were smiling, full force, at the camera their eyes glowing.

"Hmm." Wesker closed the window down and walked slowly from the computer, a little dazed at the photos he had just seen. He had nearly made it to the door when he heard footsteps just outside the room. Wesker froze before he climbed up the wall and gripped the ceiling. The door opened slowly and a woman walked into the room.

/~/~/~/

Nicolette stepped into the next dress, a bit less revealing but at the same time sexier then the last one. It's slinky fabric clung to her skin, forming a second skin, was a little rose on the side right at her hip, the split almost met the rose if it weren't for some access fabric, there were sleeves that were see through that clung down until her elbows before blooming out.

"He's insane." Nicolette muttered looking down at the dress in disappointment. "It's like he doesn't care what type of dress I like."

"Is there something wrong?" Kathy asked sweetly as she tightened up the fit.

"No, just not my type of dress." Nicolette replied simply, hiding her feelings behind a smile as she walked out the door with Kathy hovering behind her. Steve looked up from a book he held and his eyes widening in horror. "Don't like it, Steve?"

"It looks like something you'd wear on your wedding night-" Steve paused before he shook his head in disgust. "Don't tell me we are shopping for your honeymoon too!"

"No," Nicolette replied, fixing her sunglasses and looking at herself in the mirror. "I don't even know if he's planing one."

"Your fiance is planing the honeymoon?" Kathy asked, her gray eyes wide in dismay. "What possessed you to let him do that?"

"He's planing the entire wedding." Steve blurted out before Nicolette could take a deep breath. Nicolette shot him a dirty look before Kathy could speak.

"Why?"

"Well, Wolf is a bit of a control freak." Steve replied smiling at Kathy. "He wants everything his way, when he wants it."

"Hmm. And your okay with marrying a man like this, honey?" Kathy asked, placing a hand on Nicolette's shoulder.

"Not like she has much of a choice," Steve replied looking back at his book. "She can't call the wedding off now. 'Oh, Wolf, your way too controlling!'"

"Oh, Stevie." Nicolette smiled at him. "I couldn't do that if I wanted to."

"Why not?" Kathy and Steve asked in unison, both watching her.

"Because..." Nicolette blushed a little and smiled bigger. "I love him."

"Wha-?" Steve broke off as his jaw dropped open and his eye's popped open.

"Awe! So cute!" Kathy cooed, helping Nicolette down. "He's one lucky guy to find a girl like you. Wolf must love you a whole lot."

"Doubtful right now." Nicolette replied, laughing to mask the pain of not knowing. Wesker apparently only thought of her as future property and a little stress release, outside of that she was clueless to anything Wesker thought or felt about her. "He keeps tossing these dresses at me like I'm going to be his sexy little mistress."

"Lots of men are just thinking about the wedding night. He just wants you to look good enough to eat."

"Ugh." Steve groaned, slamming his head into the open book in his hands.

"Sorry." Kathy grimaced. "Forgot, brother."

"It's alright. Lets just try on that last dress." Nicolette replied sweeping into the dressing room with a haunting feeling that Steve was going to go ballistic on her on the way back. But right now that didn't bother her, she had this burning feeling through out her body and her heart was pounding inside her chest. Nicolette was amazed at how she had just blurted out her love for Wesker, but she couldn't find any way to make herself regret it. She had to admit, Wesker had taken any wall she had ever put up against him and for some reason she couldn't fight fight him back as well as she had thought. She had fallen for him with his first 'experiment' and had fought it, well, even if she would never admit it, to herself or anyone else, she had felt, and fought, a very small attraction ever since she had seen him in only a towel. Nicolette felt a small little flutter in her stomach as she thought of Friday, the day she would change her last name forever and become a target for every organization in the world. All the organizations that had been fighting like insane just to get a hold of her to work for them, turning against her because of a force that was out of her control. Nicolette closed her eyes behind her sunglasses and took a deep breath and exhaling in a gusty sigh as Kathy shut the door.

"I know honey." Kathy murmured comfortingly, walking over to Nicolette had putting a hand on her shoulder. "Weddings are stressful. Don't worry about it, I'm sure your mother will put that man of yours in his place."

Nicolette felt a sharp pain in her chest as she fought to breathe, her body shaking as she thought of her mother, so much like Royal. "I don't think so." Nicolette replied trying to calm herself down. "My Mom isn't exactly...around as much."

"Oh, well. Don't worry about it honey." Kathy smiled at Nicolette her eyes sparkling. "Now, what does this, Albert Wolf, look like?"

"He's hard to describe." Nicolette replied as Kathy worked the zipper on the dress she was wearing. "He's tall, great jawline, tanish, slicked back blond hair, he always wears these black sunglasses, he always wears black for some strange reason, he has this British ascent to die for, and he's hot beyond all reason."

"Wow." Kathy had stopped playing with the zipper and was now looking off into space with a glazed look in her eyes. "He sounds hot."

"The one thing I love about him is his eyes." Nicolette closed her eyes and all of a sudden she saw Wesker standing in front of her. His glass were missing and his red eyes were fixed on her. "I know he hates showing any emotion but for some reason I can always find something hiding there somewhere...glimmering just a little before it flashes away. That and for some reason the color."

"What's the color?"

"Um," Nicolette's eyes snapped open and her brain rushed to come up with a cover. "Baby blue?"

"He's a keeper honey." Kathy sighed, her hands returning to taking the second dress off.

"Yeah." Nicolette's smile grew as she thought about it. "I'm lucky I somehow found him. You would believe this, but I was lost without him."

"How?"

"I was just going through the motions. He woke me up the first night I met him." Nicolette smiled a little as she thought of that night in a new light. "And to think at first I hated him with a passion."

"It's a beautiful love story, dear." Kathy replied smiling up at Nicolette.

"It's messed up, is what it is." Nicolette replied with a laugh as she slipped the dress off.

/~/~/~/

Wesker watched as the red haired woman walked into the room, holding a hand gun up and surveying the room. Wesker recognized her as Claire Redfield, immediately he released his grip on the ceiling and landed next to her. Claire whirled around aiming the gun at Wesker's head, her expression one of horror.

"So you did come here." Claire blurted out before she cocked her gun. Wesker's mouth twitched and he slammed her into the wall.

"Stop following me." He replied darkly. "It might end up being the end of you."

"What is it that's so important that you have to come here?" Claire demanded glaring at Wesker.

"It will all be clear soon." Wesker replied, as he batted her gun out of her hand and moved away, letting her crumple to the ground. "But in the mean time," Wesker placed a boot on her shoulder, holding her down. "Keep your little nose clear. You never know when you'll lose it."

Wesker rolled her over and turned his back on her, walking to the door.

"Where's Niki?" Wesker hear a click of a loaded gun and he slowly turned around with a small half smile. "Where the fuck is she?"

"Little Niki Holiday so important to you?" Wesker asked simply, walking back over to her slowly. Claire held the gun up, aiming for his head again. "Why would that be? I know she's not as important to you as your precious, Steve, was."

Claire gaped at him as he moved closer to her. "What are you trying to say?"

Wesker smiled cruelly at her. "Why, only that your looking for Steve, not Niki."

"She's not here." Claire replied softly. "You didn't bring her with you...so she's got to be somewhere out there unprotected and unsecured."

"Not entirely." Wesker got close enough to knock the gun out of her hands again and slammed her back into the wall. "She may not know it, but she's always being watched. Oddly, your a little like her. She just fights me a lot more."

"She takes after her parents." Claire gasped, trying to pry his hands of her neck. "They always fight you."

"Her parents are dead." Wesker sneered, throwing Claire into another wall and held her against that. "I never had the pleasure of meeting them."

"Your slower then they thought." Claire coughed out, her hands still clawing at his. "Even Chris understood."

"What did you-" The door was flung open, grabbing Wesker's attention. Chris and Jill crashed through the door their guns up and aimed Wesker. "I should have seen that coming."

"Where is Nicolette?" Chris demanded, his dark blue eyes blazing in anger. "Where is my daughter!"

"Wait, what?" Wesker dropped Claire and looked at Chris. "Your what now?"

"Chris! Shut up!" Claire shouted at him after she recovered from hitting the ground.

"He's never going to let her live now." Jill whispered, glancing over at Chris before looking back at Wesker. Wesker looked at both of them, thinking deeply. Why would Chris willingly give him away to hurt him? This had to be a trick. Wesker hands clenched into fists as a dark evil thought crossed his mind.

"I don't enjoy being lied to." Wesker flashed forward and knocking Chris into a wall, smiling as he heard a sickening crack from Chris's ribcage. Jill turned her gun on him. Wesker took a hold of the gun and bent it in half before it snapped and then he tossed it to the side and aimed a hit to the side of her head. Jill's gray eyes rolled into the back of her head before she fell to the ground. Wesker turned to dispatch Claire before he heard the sound of a jailbreaker going of and felt several flashes of sharp pain before in turned in to a blinding pain. Wesker looked down at his leg, bleeding and holey before looking darkly at Chris. Wesker flashed up to him and lifted him into the air before tossing him next to his sister and snapping the gun. Wesker slowly walked over to were Chris lay, cuts all over his body and his arms gripping his ribcage as he glared up at Wesker. Wesker watched him squirm for a moment before he lifted Chris up again, holding him up to almost eye level.

"Chris, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Wesker muttered darkly.

"Go to hell." Chris choked, his dark blue eyes glistening with pain and anger.

"After you." Wesker growled, tossing Chris into another wall. Wesker heard another sickening crack as Chris hit the wall. Chris thudded to the floor and didn't move, a small trail of blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth to the floor. Not even Chris' chest heaved for air. Wesker almost smiled before he heard slight movement behind him. Wesker turned, aiming a low kick at what was behind him, sending it sprawling into the center of the floor, a silver and black gun skirting across the floor to the door. In the center of the floor was Claire Redfield, out cold due to the hit to her head. Wesker walked past all of them and paused by the gun that had spun out of Claire's hand. He recognized it as a Blacktail of the bat, but the gun was a little strange. There was something gleaming faintly on the side in a sapphire blue color. Wesker knelt down and picked the gun up, turning it to see what it was. On the side of the gun, chiseled into it in chipped and faded sapphire paint like substance were three little letters. N.J.H. Wesker stood up, gun still in hand, and tucked it into the inside pocket of his jacket. Wesker then surveyed the damage before turning on his heels and disappearing.

/~/~/~/

"Wow, you look...wow." Steve was standing in front of Nicolette, nearly blocking her view of the strapless ivory dress that draped over her body and hugged her curves beautifully without making her look like a cheep floozy. The dress swung open in a split on both sides and the train dragged slightly behind her. Nicolette couldn't help but imagine walking down the isle, if there even was going to be one, and meeting Wesker there, oddly she couldn't imagine him in anything but his usual black pants and black three quarter shirt, grabbing his hand and gripping it tight.

_'When the hell did I get so...girly?'_ Nicolette rolled her eyes behind her glasses as Kathy fixed the long, thick Vail into her hair and tossed the front of it over Nicolette's face.

"See, this will hide your face. Your big, bad Wolf will go nuts trying to see how you look." Kathy laughed, moving the Vail so that it hung a foot behind the dress.

Nicolette smiled at Steve. "You have no idea."

"So, is this your dress, sweety?" Kathy asked, moving Steve out of the way of the mirror.

"I believe so." Nicolette smiled bigger, her amusement plain on her face. "Who would have thought that I would like something he told you to pick out?"

"Not him, that's for sure." Steve replied, relaxing back into the couch a huge smile on his face. "But I'm glad that we can get out of here sooner. We-Wolf nearly planed for us to be gone all day."

"Did you find him a wedding present yet?" Kathy asked, getting down on her knees and fixing the dress while Steve threw an arm over his face and groaned.

"Come on!"

"No, should I?" Nicolette asked as she took in exactly how she looked that moment in the mirror.

"Oh, yes!" Kathy paused and leaned back on her legs. "It's a custom, the newly married couple always exchange gifts."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind." Nicolette smiled down at Kathy, thankful for all the advise and news. "Now I think we should ring this up. My brother seems to really want to leave."

"Oh yes, right this way." Kathy helped Nicolette off the pedestal and lead her to the room.

/~/~/~/

Wesker limped slightly into his room, blood slowly running down from his shin and leaving a little trail behind him. Wesker headed to his closet, moving slowly and ignoring the pain shooting up his leg, his goal to get into a clean pair of black pants before Nicolette showed up, babbling about what happened at the store and how wonderful it was to get out of this 'horrid' place. Wesker finally reached the closet and opened it up.

"As long as she doesn't start throwing a fit about my interfering." Wesker mumbled pulling a clean pair off of the pants out.

"Wesker!" Nicolette's voice suddenly echoed through out the entire Umbrella facility causing Wesker's blood to grow a little colder then normal. "Does anyone know where Wesker is?"

"I believe he went to his room, Miss Holiday." A male voice replied, irritating Wesker for some reason. His fists clenched and he stood up to his full hight, hissing as pain attacked his leg. Wesker heard Nicolette's footsteps as she walked away from the man.

"Thanks, Walker." Nicolette called as she continued to walk to Wesker's room. Wesker felt rage and some other, strange feeling well up and pound through his body. Wesker could hear her steps gradually move closer, she was nearly at his door when he turned on his heels, ignoring the blinding pain in his leg, and threw himself on the bed as quickly and softly as he was capable of.

Nicolette turned the corner into Wesker's room, her mood cheerful and her mind full of her wedding dress and the little gift she had found for Wesker before Steve dragged her from the mall. When she saw Wesker laying there on his bed, relaxing with one leg tucked under the other she felt the mood slip away.

"Wesker, you okay?" Nicolette asked, moving slowly into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"I'm fine." Wesker replied, his tone cold and distant once again. "Why? Is there something against a man taking a nap."

"You don't take naps." Nicolette replied, scanning the room. "And I can't find one file or document anywhere."

"Am I not aloud to take a day off if I wish to?" Wesker asked fixing his sunglasses on his face.

"A day off?" Nicolette repeated, freezing just a foot away from the door, her face clear of any emotion as her gaze stayed fixed on Wesker. Out of no were Nicolette ran over to the bed and slid on to the side, look Wesker up and down. "Where did you get hurt?"

"What makes you think I'm hurt?" Wesker asked, grabbing her shoulders and holding her away from his legs. "Am I not allowed to do what I want?"

"You never take a day off and there's blood on the floor." Nicolette replied, her gaze darting over to the trail that lead over to the closet. Wesker's eyes narrowed.

"That doesn't mean anything," Wesker replied coldly, still gripping Nicolette's shoulders tightly. "I could have just killed someone."

"You didn't." Nicolette rolled her shoulders, trying to relax Wesker's grip. "If you had you wouldn't have told me."

"So," Wesker attempted to change the subject. "Now you think you know me?"

"Wesker!" Nicolette snapped, jumping to her last resort. "Just tell me!"

"I don't know what you-" Nicolette pushed herself forward, her lips crashing against his. Wesker's eyes widened at her sudden and unexpected attack. Wesker froze as Nicolette pulled away from him, knocking his arms away from her, her eyes blazing like blue flames. Wesker blinked and looked at her. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but...what did that accomplish?"

Nicolette moved quickly, yanking his leg out from underneath the other. "This." She answered grimly, looking at the bullet wounds in his leg were the cloth of his pants had been ripped away. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing-"

"Stop lying!" Nicolette snapped, glaring up at him. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm in love with a selfish, lying, psychopathic asshole like you!"

Wesker froze again, his entire mind blank. "What?"

"Does it hurt?" Nicolette asked, turning her gaze back to the bullet holes before climbing off the bed and running into Wesker's bathroom.

"I..." Wesker shook his head, collecting his thoughts. "No."

"Good." Nicolette rushed back into the room, a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a clean white towel in the other. She climbed onto the bed and opened the bottle, pouring the liquid on to the towel.

"What are you planing on doing wi-" Wesker cut off in to a hiss as her arm moved over his leg and a little bit of the rubbing alcohol hit one his bullet wounds.

"Why do even bother lying to me?" Nicolette asked, sighing deeply. "Now, hold on. This might sting a little..."

Nicolette dabbed the cloth on his wound; Wesker sucked air through his clenched teeth and glared down at Nicolette from behind his glasses.

"Breath deeply, Wesker." Nicolette whispered, fighting the urge to glare up at Wesker and say something harsh and uncalled for. "Stop acting like I'm trying to kill you."

"If I had any inkling that you would try to kill me-"

"You should have killed me the moment I first arrived, test or no tests." Nicolette replied simply, looking up at Wesker with a small smile on her face. "But I don't doubt you would have had a little more trouble then you would have bargained for."

"So I've read." Wesker replied coldly, ignoring the burning pain in his leg. "You were trained by Spencer."

Nicolette sighed and look back down at Wesker's leg, gently rubbing the towel over the bullet holes. "I knew this was coming eventually."

"Did you really?" Wesker asked coldly, his posture stiff.

"I knew the moment I told Steve you would find out eventually." Nicolette got off the bed and walked back into Wesker's bathroom, tossing the towel into the sink, and pulling gauze and cotton balls out of the cabinets. She walked back into the room, feeling Wesker's gaze burn into her face. "It's just...not a time I really want to relive."

Wesker was suddenly overwhelmed by what Nicolette was getting at. What could Spencer have put her through to make her not want to think back on it? Wesker never relived on his childhood and teenage years if he could fight, but he had more reason to block out those years. "What would there be to relive?"

"Just..." Nicolette flinched suddenly, jolting away from Wesker for a split second before turning back to his wounds. She busied herself with ripping his pant leg open a little bit more and then beginning wrapping the cotton balls on the holes and wrapping them to his leg with the gauze. "Lets just say that the training sessions...were a little more...intense then a six year old could handle."

"Were you hurt?" Wesker asked coldly, his face expressionless but on the inside something in his chest lurched painfully.

"Its nothing." Nicolette replied, laughing a little. "I was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time and I got hit."

"By what?" Wesker could feel anger building up in his chest, burning, and a little confused at his sudden rage. Nicolette focused on the wrapping his leg up for as long as she could, avoiding the question as best as she could. Wesker leaned forward and wrapped his leather gloves around her chin and her wrists, turning her to look up at him. Nicolette's light, almost white blue eyes avoided looking at his face. Wesker tightened his grip on Nicolette until she glare up at him. "What. Were. You. Hit. By." Wesker demanded, growling though clenched teeth.

"Does it matter?" Nicolette snapped, her eyes narrowing. "Spencer's dead. There is no point on talking about it. It's just part of the past. Let. It. Go."

"Tell me." Wesker demanded, pulling Nicolette closer to him, his anger sliding under his mask easily.

"No." Nicolette snapped, yanking herself out of Wesker's grip. "Just forget about it."

"Did you just tell me no?" Wesker growled angrily, grabbing a hold of her wrists again.

"Why can't you let me be?" Nicolette snapped at him. "Does it matter that I got shot?"

"What." Wesker loosened his grip on Nicolette, who pulled her wrists free and looked down at her hands angrily.

"Happy now?" Nicolette asked sarcastically. Wesker looked off into the distance, his mind whirling, and his anger building up, spreading deeper into his body. Nicolette had been shot. Wesker's minds eye jumped to the picture of Nicolette holding a pink little bundle. She had only been four years older then she was then. Nicolette, six year old little Nicolette, had been shot during training that Oswell E Spencer had ordered. Wesker's fists clenched momentarily before he forced himself to relax.

"Wesker," Nicolette dropped any anger that has sprung up inside her against Wesker and leaned forward, placing on hand on the side of his face. "It isn't as bad as it sounds."

"Niki," Wesker turned his head to the side and looked at her. "Where?"

"Can you, please, let this go?" Nicolette whipered moving closer to Wesker, her face just inches from his. "I have a topic in mind that you'll like a little more then this."

"Hmm." Wesker couldn't find anything in side him to protest or try and reject her as Nicolette's hand pushed his glasses on to his brow and her lips pressed themselves against his. Wesker's mind instantly cleared and went blank, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling Nicolette into his body, crushing her into himself. Nicolette wrapped one arm around his neck, leaving her other on his face, resting against his jaw. Nicolette moved closer to him, pulling herself on top of him. Nicolette felt her blood pound and her mind became light and little dizzy. All she could think to ask herself was how did Wesker become her addiction? Making her a druggie. An Albert Wesker druggie, the thought made her smile. Wesker moved his hand down to one of her legs, pulling at her calf. Nicolette giggled a little, pressing her mouth back against Wesker's and moving her leg slowly up Wesker's. Suddenly Wesker froze and took a sharp intake of breath through his nose. Nicolette immediately pulled away from Wesker and rolled away from him, her eyes wide in horror.

"Did I hurt you?" Nicolette asked, hovering over Wesker. She barely noticed how his glasses slid back over his eyes as she glanced down at his leg and sighed. "I can't do this if I'm going to hurt you."

Wesker mentally cursed himself as he looked at Nicolette, his blood moving a little faster in his veins. What she had been offering would have made his day a bit more enjoyable. No matter what Steve said about the viruses, it still hurt like a bitch to be shot repetitively in the leg...and by Chris, it just added to his anger as he thought back over the entire endeavor. Cris had better be dead, there is nothing that could stop Wesker from ripping out Chris' heart again if Chris did, by some hateful twist of fate, survive. A warm hand touched Wesker's knee, drawing him out of his thoughts and back to Nicolette. Wesker looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" Wesker asked coldly, picking her hand up and putting it back on her lap, ignoring a small little twinge in his heart.

"Ugh," Nicolette turned her back on Wesker, not catching the tiny flash of pain the crossed his face for a millisecond. "Do you have to ruin every moment we have?"

"What do you mean?" Wesker asked, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "I haven't done anything."

"Right there!" Nicolette turned around and glared at him. "There it is right there! Your in denial, you have a delusion that your a god, you think that you can do no wrong, and everything is my fault!"

"I'm not, I am a god, I can't, and no. Not always." Wesker responded, lifting his hands up to his head and smoothed back his hair. "Chris is always somehow involved in what ever goes wrong."

"So, a week ago, when you dropped your coffee mug, that was Chris?" Nicolette asked angrily.

"No, that was you."

"Really?" Nicolette asked rolling her eyes. "And how did I cause that?"

Wesker glanced away from her from a moment, thinking about how she had run out of the Umbrella Training wing, in nothing but a black bikini and a beach towel with the Umbrella emblem wrapped around her waist. Wesker glanced back at her. "That is irrelevant."

"Whatever." Nicolette turned to climb off the bed only to be stopped by Wesker's strong, possessive grip on her shoulder. Nicolette tried to shrug it off as she glared over her shoulder at him. "Can I help you?"

"Do you always have to storm out of a room?" Wesker asked darkly.

"Look who's talking." Nicolette snapped, ripping Wesker's hand off of her shoulder. "You always have this big, dramatic way of entering a room and leaving it. The one time I try to leave before you and you practically call me a drama queen."

"I didn't call you anything." Wesker grabbed her jaw before she turned around. He pulled her closer to him, forcing her to look at him. "I can call you several things if you'd like."

"Your such an ass." Nicolette manged to force out past her captive jaw. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to actually fall for you."

Wesker flinched before adding extra pressure to Nicolette's jaw. "Now you think your stupid?"

"Only when it comes to you."

"What does that mean?" Wesker growled darkly, pulling her closer.

"It means that I love a psychopath who has a god complex and thinks that I'm the bad guy." Nicolette snapped angrily.

"Who would that be?"

"You!" Nicolette pulled his hand off of her face and glared at him. "And you know what annoys me, those glasses!"

Nicolette reached forward and tore them off of his face, only to be surprised at his wide eyes. Wesker's red cat like eyes, for the first time, were full of some odd emotion. Nicolette felt a shiver build in her spine and suppressed it, looking deep into his eyes instead, try to decipher the emotion that his red cat like eyes, rimmed in yellow. Nicolette dropped the glasses on Wesker's lap and pressed her hand against his face.

"Wesker...Albert...Al?" Nicolette muttered softly. turning his face in her direction. "Look at me. Are you okay?"

Wesker didn't blink, but his gaze turned in her direction when she muttered his first name.

"Wesker? Are you in shock?" Nicolette felt her heart start to race as she started to slip into a panic. "Oh, damn it. Was it something I said?"

Wesker looked at her blankly for a moment, taking in everything that Nicolette had said, before his eyes became focused and distant again. "What are you going on about?"

"Nothing." Nicolette replied sharply pulling away from Wesker, emotion slipping from her face as she got to her feet. "Just-nothing."

"It's never, 'just nothing' with you." Wesker replied coldly, getting to his feet and following her to the door, after snatching his glasses off of his lap.

"You know what-" Nicolette turned on her heels to see Wesker right behind her. "Go. Lay. Down."

"Are you ordering me around?" Wesker asked darkly, looking darkly at Nicolette over his glasses. "No one orders me around."

"I'm only thinking about you, you selfish, self centered son of a-" Wesker grabbed Nicolette's jaw, keeping it in a vise like grip and cutting her off.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Wesker growled, getting closer to Nicolette, his eye's glowing faintly as he lifted his glasses back up to cover his eyes. Nicolette yanked her face out of his grip and stormed to the door.

"I don't know?" Nicolette ripped the door open and started to march angrily down the hall. "Did it work?"

Wesker glared down the hall after her, keeping his weight off of his injured foot, making it hover over the ground. He couldn't help the small smile that crept on to his face.

_'She...loves me?' _Wesker shook his head slowly before she turned the corner and disappeared.

"If I didn't find her so amusing," Wesker replied to his inner thought, amusement spiking his tone. "I would show her how to really lie."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette's eyes flew open in the middle of the night. It wasn't due to her dreamless sleep or the hushed sound of a door closing. Instead Nicolette woke up to something touching her leg. The moment she opened her eyes she realized that someone was stroking the side of her calf. Nicolette craned her neck to try and see who was stroking her calf, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw a dark shadow bent over her leg. Nicolette rolled over and pulled her leg out of the shadows grip. The shadow turned its head to the side.

"Did I wake you?" The shadow asked calmly, Nicolette immediately recognized the voice.

"Wesker?" She asked, her voice still thick with sleep. "Is that you?"

"Your sleeping." Wesker muttered smoothly as he laid down next her her. "Just close your eyes. Everything is just a dream."

"Makes sense." Nicolette replied sleepily, blinking her heavy lidded eyes while trying make out Wesker's features in the dark. "But does that mean that everything I've been through in the past...three to four months is all a dream?"

"Do you want it to be a dream?" Wesker's voice sounded a little tense and darker then usual.

"Hmmm." Nicolette started to feel sleep buzzing in the center of her brain. "No. I wouldn't want it to be."

"Why?"

"I told you before." Nicolette muttered sleepily.

"Told me what?"

"That I," Nicolette paused and yawned. "I love you."

"You meant that?" Wesker asked, his face only inches from hers. Oddly, Nicolette could only make out his face, clear of all emotion.

"Would I lie to you?" Nicolette started laughing near the end of the sentence. "I forgot who I'm talking to. Dream Al."

"Al?" Wesker asked his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, I can't always call you, Wesker, now can I?" Nicolette whispered, curling up closer up to him. "I just wish that I could call you Al, or something, when I'm awake."

"Sleep." Wesker muttered, reaching out with his hand and closed her eyes.

"Mhmmhhm."

Wesker waited there a few moments, listening to her heartbeat slow and her breathing deepen, before climbing on off the bed and hovering over Nicolette's leg. He reached down and traced the small little jagged scar on her calf before turning his back on her and leaving the room.

/~/~/~/

Jill paced back and forth in a gray waiting room with Royal and Leon sitting in the chairs that were pressed up against the walls. Claire had come out of the ER with several stitches and big bruise on the side of her face. Chris was another story. The doctors worked around the clock, bringing in pints and gallons of type O blood and tossing ideas of surgery and resetting fractures around hoping that on would stick. Jill felt her entire body shake as she walked back and forth. A young doctor walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Valentine, you need to relax."

"Is he going to be alright?" Jill asked, her eyes searching the doctors.

"We just have to set a broken rib or two and give him another blood transfusion." The doctor brushed his brown hair out of his eyes with his free hand. "He's very lucky that he survived."

"Will he be able to go on a mission?" Royal asked from her seat next to Leon. "Or his he going to be bed ridden for a while?"

"We recommended that he stay in bed-" Royal snorted from were she sat. "But we can't force him to."

"Then he's going to go." Royal replied rolling her eyes. "If I've learned anything about him in the past, I don't know, year, it's that he is almost as stubborn and hard headed as Niki."

"Speaking of her," Leon looked at Jill his steel blue eyes full of questions. "Did she show up?"

"No." Jill shook her head sadly as the doctor walked away. "Claire said that Wesker had told her Niki was somewhere heavily guarded. It seems that he has found out how important she is to us."

"So, in other words, Nicolette has become a very important to whatever he's planing all of a sudden." Royal interjected, looking at Jill and Leon. "Do you know how screwed we are?"

They all looked at each other in a dark silence.

/~/~/~/

Nciolette walked back and forth inside of a dressing room at kleinfelds, waiting for Kathy to come in with her hastily made dress. Nicolette's eyes were unfocused as she worked her way back to the other side of the room, her mind still entangled in her life like dream last night. Whatever made her dream of Wesker visiting her in the middle of the night and stroking a small section of skin on her leg... Nicolette froze her eyes slowly stretching open in horror.

"No." Nicolette muttered in denial, her eyes fixing themselves on the mirror and slowly trailed down to look at he side of her left leg that was covered by a pair of dark wash jeans. "It was just a dream..he's not that interested in anything about me. Let alone a silly old scar from my...childhood."

Nicolette laughed, the sound echoing back, the fake and forced tone to it gave away her doubt. There was something about Wesker that made her think that he didn't ask questions just to pass the time. He was had said something to her once about weaknesses. Nicolette rolled her eyes. It would be just like Wesker to make a report on her weaknesses on the off chance he had to take her down.

"That man needs a life." Nicolette muttered, an actual smile spreading across her lips. "I guess that's what I'm for. A little trophy wife. A trophy wife that doubles as a bodyguard and a spy." Nicolette laughed thinking about the future and how she was, no doubt, just a ploy in Wesker's ultimate plan. Yet, here she stood, in a dressing room waiting for her wedding dress to be brought in so she could marry an evil scientist that was only going to use her. Nicolette glanced at the door, thinking about Steve who was, most likely, standing only a few feet away from the door. Steve must think she's insane for falling in love with a man who couldn't care less about her and only wanted to use her. But oddly, Steve never said a word about it. The only thing she ever got from him was a small mysterious smile like the one he had yesterday when a man came into Wesker's study and showed him some pictures. Wesker had immediately dismissed Nicolette to go and practice some new moves. Nicolette had left without a fight but had given Steve a meaningful look as if to tell him they would talk about this later. Nicolette had barely reached the door of the lab when she heard Wesker raise his voice and something crash against the wall. The man ran out of the room, his right arm bleeding and Wesker shouting something about replaceable after him. Steve had left slowly after the man, the smile firmly on his face as he glanced at Nicolette before turning his attention to the man, offering to help him with his arm. Nicolette snapped out of her memories as the door handle turned. Kathy walked in with a big smile on her face and two dress bags in her hands. Nicolette did a double take.

"Here we are. " Kathy hung the two dress bags up on two individual hooks. Nicolette gaped at them her entire body numb. "Your dresses are done."

"Kathy?" Nicolette heard her voice but couldn't feel her lips move. "I only ordered one dress."

"Really?" Kathy's eyebrows furrowed. "This was ordered online. I thought you had decided on wearing two dresses."

"Wait." Nicolette closed her eyes briefly. "It was ordered online?"

"Yes."

"Ugh! I'm going to kill him." Nicolette snapped glaring at the other foreign dress bag before sighing. "What does it look like?"

Kathy smiled and opened the dress bag, revealing a huge ivory ball gown with silk roses hanging off the shoulder and some scattered over skirt and some jewelry scattered over the brocade and the petticoat. Nicolette's eyes popped open as she took in the splendor of the huge wedding dress before snapping out of it.

"Are you kidding me? Who does he think I am? Cinderella?" Nicolette tried to sound angry but failed as Kathy unlaced the corset dress and held it out open to her. Nicolette couldn't stop herself from stepping into it, pulling it up, and letting Kathy lace her into it. Nicolette turned around and admired herself in the mirrors.

"Are you ready to show your brother?" Kathy asked, her nimble fingers tucking in and smoothing out the huge dress.

"Sure." Nicolette turned away from the mirrors as Kathy opened the door. Nicolette glided out of the room and the other, were Steve stood looking at a portrait of a red rose laying on the floor. Steve glanced over his shoulder at her before turning on his heels and staring at her, his eyes wide open as he looked her over.

"Where in the worl-"

"Groomzilla." Nicolette replied stubbornly rolling her eyes. Steve raised and eyebrow and Nicolette sighed. "Wolf."

"Oh." Steve looked her up and down again. "Oooohhhh."

"This is so annoying." Nicolette huffed, moving around in the dress. "I really only wanted the dress I picked."

"What? You don't like this one?" Steve asked, his voice suddenly becoming tense.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's that I liked the other dress more." Nicolette sighed picking up a small fabric. "We-Wolf just doesn't understand my taste."

"Well..." Steve glanced over at Kathy. "How fast can your sewing team work?"

"Pretty fast, why?" Kathy raised an eyebrow at Steve and tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Because, you guys are going to have do some more work before Friday."

"That's only two days away!" Kathy exclaimed, her eyes popping open.

"Then lets get to work, shall we?"

/~/~/~/

Wesker stood in the center of the room, leafing through a binder full of pictures of center pieces. One caught his eye, it was a center piece of white roses and purple foxgloves piled up in the middle of the table with a little fountain in the center if it. Wesker marked the picture and handed the binder coldly to the man just a few feet away from him. He then walked slowly back to his desk, putting full weight on both feet as if he hadn't been shot multiple times in the leg just twenty hours ago. Wesker settled in behind his desk as the man placed two more binders in front of him hesitantly.

"What are these for?" Wesker demanded unemotionally.

"One is the cake selection, the other is what you could have served at the wedding." Wesker looked at the binders skeptically from behind his glasses. "I'll just leave them here for the night, email me whatever you decide and I'll get it all set for Friday."

"Then you will get the emails soon." Wesker replied, his voice still void of any emotion. "Now, leave."

"Right away, sir." The man left as fast as he could, bumping into someone of the way out. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." The sweet and calm female voice triggered a painful twinge in his chest. Nicolette. Wesker immediately knocked the binders into a drawer quickly before she could see anything. "Is he in there?"

"Yeah, but don't go in honey, he's not in a very good mood." Wesker felt anger blaze up inside of him until he heard Nicolette's laugh.

"Wesker's never in a good mood. Steve even bets it's been worse since I showed up." Nicolette edged into the room. "I'm sorry to keep you though, sir. Have a good day."

"You too, miss." Nicolette shut the door behind her and looked over at Wesker with narrow eyes.

"I would question who that was, but right now I could careless." Nicolette locked the door and stalked over to Wesker's desk, stood in front of it, placing her hands in the middle of it and leaned over it until she was mere inches away from Wesker. "Why do you do this to me?"

"What did I, supposedly, do this time?" Wesker asked, annoyance slipping faintly into his tone. "Aside from trying to get some work done around here?"

"You picked out my wedding dress." Nicolette hissed at him, her eyes just slits now. "You promised-"

"I lied." Wesker replied evenly, getting to his feet and towering over Nicolette. "Did you really expect me not to?"

"Again I expected better of you." Nicolette stood up strait and glared openly at him. "It's like you enjoy hurting me, like its a sick twisted game to you."

There was another sudden, gripping pain like iron fingers tightly wrapping themselves around his vital organ. But when he spoke his voice was clear of an internal pain. "You should lower you expectations of me. Your the only one getting hurt by trying to make me more then what I am."

"You know what, I just wish you would talk to me before you do things like that." Nicolette turned her back on Wesker.

"Is it even worth my breath." Wesker muttered, settling back into his chair. "You don't listen to anyone but yourself."

"Look who's talking." Nicolette grumbled leaning against his desk.

Wesker looked at her back momentarily thinking about what Chris had shouted at him barely twenty hours before. Could she possibly be Chris Redfield's daughter? One question that had been silently been haunting Wesker came to the surface of his mind. "What year were you born in?"

"What?" Nicolette glanced over her shoulder at him in surprise. "Are you asking me about my birthday?"

"The date of your birth." Wesker replied coldly.

"October 9, 1990." Nicolette replied simply, still a little surprised. "When's yours?"

"December 3, 1960." Wesker answered, his mind still trying to comprehend how much of a child this woman, no, girl, really was. "Your only twenty?"

"Your fifty-one?" Nicolette turned around in surprise, looking Wesker up and down. "That is so grossly unfair!"

"Twenty years old. Your that old and you were trained by Spencer, demanded by every governmental and nongovernmental agency and defense group that exists, and you still had enough time to be taken captive." Wesker's voice was void of any and all emotion. "Oddly, I'm slightly impressed."

"Your only impressed because you somehow 'over powered' me." Nicolette muttered turning away from him again. "Though I'm not suprised at any of this."

"What does that mean?"

"Just what I said Wesker. I'm not suprised." Nicolette sighed and walked away from his desk. "About the dress or the fact that your older then me. I know that you and Chris have this huge rivelry ever since I was eight."

"How do you know about that?" Wesker asked distantly.

"You leave files all over the place, do you really think I wont read them?" Nicolette sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face. "And by the way, am I going to have to address you as, Wesker, forever?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Wesker's voice made her blood run cold, but instead of backing off Nicolette turned to Wesker, anger burning in the depths of her eyes.

"I'll say. Are you going to start calling me Wesker, too?" Nicolette asked angrily, walking around Wesker's desk so she stood next to him. "Or are you just going to call me, Nicolette, for the rest of my life?"

Wesker turned his head slowly in her direction and looked at her for a few tense moments. "Does everything have to turn into an argument with you? Why can't you be more like Steve? Taking an answer and leaving."

"Steve is under your control. He has barely any free will." Nicolette remembered the moment that Wesker had removed the spider like devise and her hand moved up ward and pressed itself against her silk covered chest were the faint and faded scars still resided. "If you hadn't taken that thing off me I would be exactly the same."

"My life would be a lot easier." Wesker commented slowly shaking his head thinking of every moment that he had lost due to one small blunder. "Then again it wouldn't have worked much longer. Your DNA and the viruses were fighting off even the highest setting."

"Wesker!" Nicolette glared down at him, her eyes blazing. "You never answered my question!"

"Will it make you be quiet?" Wesker asked, slightly annoyed.

"Might." Nicolette replied, still glaring at him as he got to his feet, towering over her slightly with an unreadable expression.

"You can call me..." Wesker's hand lifted his glasses up to the top of his head and looked Nicolette in the eye. His eyes holding some faint emotion in its depths as the burned into hers. "...Al, if you must."

Nicolette couldn't feel any anger left in her body, it was as if someone had drained out all of that emotion. Instead she felt a need to leave the room and try to collect her thoughts. "Al?" Nicolette breathed, her eyes wider then before.

"Yes, Niki?" Wesker asked, his voice soft for once as he continued to stare in to her eyes. Nicolette felt a shiver run down her spine as she threw her arms around Wesker's neck and pressed her lip against his. Wesker responded immediately, one hand pressed against the small of her back and the other entangling itself in her lose, curly hair, Wesker's hands turned possessive and pushed her against the desk. Nicolette could feel her heart beat speed up, pounding against Wesker's chest. She pulled away and took gentle hold of Wesker's face causing him to look at her.

"I've told you I love you, right?" Nicolette asked breathlessly, one arm still around Wesker's neck, his forehead resting against hers.

"Among other things." Wesker responded, his eyes growing colder and becoming distant. His grip became tighter on the small of he back and in her hair.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Nicolette started to ketch her breath.

"You haven't proven it to me." Wesker whispered faintly, his breath billowing against her face, mixing with hers. Nicolette could hear a slight ragged pattern to the way Wesker was speaking and breathing.

"Is that all you think about?" Nicolette asked as Wesker turned his head and kissed the side of her jaw. "Not that I object or anything, it's just that you only act like this when it comes up."

Wesker pulled her down into his black revolving chair, moving to the front of her throat. Nicolette arched her neck back, as he kissed her collar bone, and straddled him, leaning back a bit. Nicolette pushed Wesker against his chair, her face inches from his. She almost kissed him again, teasing him when she realized how tight his pants, the very ones she was practically sitting on, had gotten. Nicolette couldn't stifle a smile as she pulled herself up strait.

"Well, Cheeto Boy, it's very apparent you can't wait two more nights." Nicolette breathed, her nose inches from his. She felt Wesker tense and her smile faded slightly. "Awe, you know I'm just teasing you." Nicolette looked deep into his blank and cold eyes. Dead eyes, free and clear of any emotion. "You can't take a joke can you?"

"If you call those jokes then you need more help then I thought." Wesker replied coldly, his hands sliding off of her body.

"Wesker," Nicolette sighed, forcing herself to stay were she was. "Just relax. You'll get what you want eventually." Wesker didn't respond and Nicolette climbed off of him. "You just going to ignore me now?" Wesker continued to stare blankly at his desk. "Ugh! I can't deal with this. I guess you just don't want me here then."

Nicolette left the room in a huff, slamming the door loudly behind her. Wesker glanced up at the door, his glasses sliding back in front of his eyes, a small, hesitant smile on his face.

"I thought you were going to call me, Al, from now on." Wesker replied softly to the door, his voice still void of any emotion, before the smile disappeared and he turned back to his work.

/~/~/~/

Swirls of blood danced in Chris's dream. In front of him was Nicolette's mangled, bloody body, her hair stained with mud and her own blood. Chris fell to his knees, his heart crushed into nonexistence as Nicolette took her last struggling, ragged breath. Her big blue eyes, the color so much like Jill's, open and fixed on his face even as the life drained out of them. Loud echoing laughter broke into Chris's moment of horror and disbelief. Just a foot away was Wesker, his stance cocky and full of life, blood splattered on to his usual black on black outfit. Wesker lifted a hand to fix his glaces and Chris felt horror and rage pound inside his heart as he took in the blood dripping from Wesker's gloves. Chris knew immediately that it was his daughters blood.

"Well now, Chris." Wesker sneered evilly, walking closer so that he was standing over Nicolette's body. Chris lifted his dark blue eyes, full of hatred and agony, up to look at Wesker. Wesker nudged his daughters body with his foot, laughing again. "I do believe I win."

Chris silently looked up at Wesker, trying to figure out what he had done to make Wesker hate him so much that he would take it out on Chris' only child. His little baby girl. Chris couldn't come up with anything that would condemn his daughter, only things that would condemn him. Chris also thought about how he would never go after his enemy's children. He could never be that cruel. Chris' eyes tightened, Wesker was inhuman with what he just did. "I'll kill you."

"Didn't you already try that?" Wesker asked tauntingly, turning his back on Chris and walking away.

"Why not me?"

"Chris, Chris, Chris." Wesker replied mockingly. "That would have been too easy."

"You bastard!" Chris shouted at Wesker's back as the man walked away.

"Is he alright?" Jill's voice penetrated into the room. Chris turned his gaze from Wesker to glance around the room.

"Jill?" Chris whispered, his gaze falling on Nicolette's mangled and lifeless body. Even covered in blood and mangled Chris could see a bit of Jill in her.

"He should be coming to any moment now." A strange male voice echoed right behind Jill's. "Do remember, he was thrown about quite a lot."

Chris ignored the voice, his mind still focused on Nicolette's face. There was something familiar about her nose. It's shape looked oddly like...

"Oh, Chris." Chris could feel a hand on his wrist as he heard Jill sigh. "Please get better."

"Jill..." Chris murmured, closing his eyes momentarily. When he opened them he found himself blinking around in a brightly light hospital room. "Nicolette?"

"Chris!" Chris felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. Chris glanced up and saw Jill, her face only inches from his. "Oh Chris! I thought that Wesker had-"

Chris flinched at the name, a shudder ran down his spine. He looked away from Jill and glared down at the IV needle in his wrist. The only thought that he registered was that Nicolette was still alive, that it had only been a dream. It didn't calm him down or put him at ease. Instead Chris looked up at Jill, painfully ignoring the familiar color of her eyes, his dark blue eyes full of pain and anger.

"Chris?" Jill whispered, her voice tight with emotion.

"We have to get her back." Chris replied, looking deep into Jill's eyes. "We have to get our daughter back."

"That's good to hear." Chris' head snapped in the direction of the door. Standing there, in her BSAA gear, holding a Jailbreaker, was Royal. She was smiling, with Leon only a few feet behind her. "Because we have a plane, think you can get up?"

Chris pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring the jabbing pain in his side. "What's the plan?"

Royal's smile grew bigger and she threw Jailbreaker on to his lap. "Lets just say, it's a Niki style plan."

A small smile sneaked onto Chris' face. "Let's get going then."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette felt her heart fluttering in her chest as a maid zipped up the back of the dress. Nicolette could hardly even breath in her excitement. The second she had woken up she had been surrounded by several, oddly quiet women that had started to get her ready for today. One fixed her makeup, two took care of her hair, one fussed over her dress, and the last just hovered, making sure everything went according to plan. Nicolette rolled her eyes and smiled, Wesker's plan of course. Nicolette looked at herself in the mirror as the women left thinking about how she had gotten to this moment in time. A knock at the door surprised her, making her jump.

"Who is it?" She called, turning away from the mirror and looking at the door in hesitation. Wesker wouldn't interrupt her now would he? The wedding was barely half an hour away and he had gone to great lengths to stay away from her yesterday. At first Nicolette had been a little hurt by his avoidance but then she realized that he was actually following an old tradition. The one were the groom doesn't see bride until she walks down the isle to be his wife.

"It's Steve." Nicolette sighed in relief and smiled.

"Come in!" She called, turning back to the mirror to make sure that everything was still in place. "And shut the door behind you!"

"Will do." Steve walked in quietly, shutting the door behind him. "Wow. Niki, you look great!"

"Thanks." Nicolette smiled as she smoothed out the front of the dress. "You want to get me the veil?"

"Sure." Steve picked the long, thick wedding veil up from were it lay, spread out on the bed, and secured it into her hair. He covered her face with the front of it, watching her smile disappear behind the thick white silky fabric. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah. One thing." Nicolette pointed at the Tiffanys box on her dresser. "I'm pretty sure Wesker left that in here yesterday when I was swimming."

"What is it?" Steve asked, walking over to the box and picking it up.

"I don't know. The note said not to open it until today." Nicolette walked away from the mirror, holding the front of the dress in front of her. "Open it."

Steve opened it as Nicolette reached him.

"Yeah, this is from Wesker." Steve said simply, turning the box in her direction. Inside it was a beautiful glittering tiara.

"No doubt." Nicolette whispered in awe. "You want to put it on me? I don't think I'd put it on strait."

"No problem." Steve replied, taking the tiara out of the box, putting the box back down on the dresser before placing the tiara on her head. "The final touch." Steve smiled weakly. "You ready, Niki?"

"For what? The wedding?" Nicolette walked back over to the mirror giving herself a quick once over. "I think so."

"No, I meant...you know...to take Wesker to be your husband? Are you sure your ready for that?"

Nicolette sighed and walked back over to Steve, taking his hands in hers. "Steve, who could ever be ready for that?" Steve smiled faintly as Nicolette gave his hands a squeeze. "But, honestly, I think I was born for this."

"To be forced into marrying an evil scientist?"

"If that's the way you want to phrase it, then sure." Nicolette laughed and reached forward to hug Steve. Then suddenly the door burst open, reveling a red hair woman that shut the door, a Silver Ghost held tight in her hand. Steve moved and pushed Nicolette behind himself, pulling a beretta M92F out of his black suit. Nicolette started to fight back until she recognized who it was that was shutting the door behind her quickly. "Claire?"

Claire turned around on her heels, aiming her gun at them. Her eyes widened as she looked at Steve.

"S-St-Steve?" Claire stuttered, her gun still held up and aimed at them. "Is it you?"

"Claire?" Steve breathed, his gun aimed at the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"So, Wesker didn't lie." Claire whispered, slowly lowering her gun. "You are alive."

"Claire, you need to get out of here now." Steve murmured urgently taking a step towards her. "You can't be here today."

"I can't leave without Niki." Claire replied her gaze finally flickering to Nicolette. "Who's that?"

"Claire, don't start asking complicated questions." Steve whispered taking another step towards Claire. "It's nothing your involved in."

"Steve..." Nicolette said, her voice unnaturally loud to Steve and Claire.

"Shh."

"Who is she, Steve?" Claire asked, her eyes glinting as she looked at Nicolette.

"Please, Claire-"

"Claire," Nicolette walked around Steve, holding her hands up as Claire pointed the gun at her. "It's me. It's Nicolette."

Claire froze, staring at her in shock. "What are you doing dressed up like that? Oh, forget the question right now. We have to get you out of here now."

"Why?" Nicolette asked, backing up as Claire to several steps toward her.

"It's a long story, but lets just say your sister in one of the best." Claire replied smiling as she reached forward to grab Nicolette's wrist. "She really wants to see you."

Just before Claire's hand could wrap around Nicolette's wrist Steve slammed his body into hers, knocking Claire into the closet.

"I'm sorry, Claire!" Steve said breathlessly as he pulled a nightstand in front of the closet door. "I love you."

"Steve! Let me out!" Claire cried, kicking the closet door. "Let me out now!"

"I can't. I have to get Niki to the east wing immediately." Steve grabbed Nicolette's hand and pulled her to the door. "We are going to be late."

"STEVE!"

"I love you, Claire!" Steve called over his shoulder raggedly. "And I'm so sorry!"

Steve shut the door behind them quickly, after Nicolette made sure that everything was set and nothing was stuck, and hurried down the hall, Nicolette right next to him, holding up the front of her skirt. They reached the east wing nearly breathless but still in perfect order. Nicolette placed a hand on Steve's shoulder reassuringly as a man walked up to them.

"You almost didn't make it." He whispered ushering them closer to the door. "I really don't want to see what he would have done if you were late."

"Well, we made it." Steve replied, his tone sharper the usual. "So the wedding can start. You can't have a wedding without the bride, and if you'd rather I can take her back to her room."

Nicolette heard the double meaning in the words as the other man begged Steve not to leave. Nicolette couldn't help but roll her eyes, like Steve could actually take her against her will. Nicolette waved the man away and slipped her arm through Steve's.

"Chill." She whispered sympathetically. "You can slip away later and get her out of here."

"You know she's going to get out before the ceremony is over."

"Yes, I do." Nicolette leaned a little closer to Steve, her whisper almost breathy. "But she's not like her brother, always running into things. Claire won't just jump in here if unless she had a plan."

"Who says she doesn't?" Steve whispered back pointedly as the doors slowly started to open.

/~/~/~/

Wesker stood at the alter in his tuxedo, glasses, and gloves, ignoring all of the Umbrella personal that were sitting pews, mumbling amongst themselves trying to figure out what was going on. Father Xavier stood only a few feet away from Wesker, underneath the arch itself. It was only a few seconds before the piano started to play the march. Uneasily all of the Umbrella personal stood and looked at the door that was slowly opening. Wesker felt a long, jabbing, painful twinge in his chest when he saw Nicolette gliding slowly slowly the isle. Wesker couldn't see her face, it was hidden by her thick veil, but he could see the way the dress fit her perfectly, almost like the one he had seen in the picture with her sister, and the tiara glittering on her head. Wesker made a quick, almost invisible movement with his hand and the music sped up. Within ten seconds Steve was taking Nicolette's hand and placing it in Wesker's. Steve shuffled off the side, leaving Wesker and Nicolette to look at each other, both of their eyes hidden from the others sight. They both turned to the minister.

"Dear family and friends, I call upon all of you gathered here to be fellow witnesses with me in the marriage of Albert Wesker and Nicolette Holiday." There was a silent gasp that rippled through out the congregation. "You were each invited to join us today so that you may share in the joy that Albert and Nicolette are feeling as they pledge their love and commitment to each other."

Wesker glared at him, his eyes glowing faintly red. "Wesker." He growled correcting the minister. Father Xavier nodded, fear clouding his face for a moment before he gathered the strength to go on.

"The decision to marry is based in love and founded upon sincerity and understanding, which leads to a relationship that is rich in confidence and trust." Nicolette rolled her eyes underneath her veil and suppressed the urge to laugh. "A strong marriage is dependent upon many factors. Beyond the love, respect and trust that you share with one another, there must be a strong sense of commitment and loyalty that bonds you. A shared faith and beliefs in God, and His grace in your lives, is important in building a strong marriage. And also important are a shared companionship and a willingness to communicate openly with one another. This respectful communication and the love that it displays, helps each partner to accept and understand the other's strengths and weaknesses and allow for the continued growth that is necessary in all good and lasting marriages."

"In the Bible, Paul wrote beautifully about the power of love in his 1st book of letters to the Corinthians, Chapter 13." Nicolette thought of the passage fondly, her mother used to read it to her and her sister before bed.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give away all I have, and if I deliver my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends; as for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. For our knowledge is imperfect and our prophecy is imperfect; but when the perfect comes, the imperfect will pass away. When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child; when I became a man, I gave up childish ways. For now we see in a mirror dimly, but then face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall understand fully, even as I have been fully understood. So faith, hope, love abide, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

Nicolette glanced over at Wesker at the last sentence. Could he really care about her? Or is it just sex and security that he wants?

"A-Wesker and Nicolette, before you are joined together in matrimony here today, in my presence and in the presence of your family and friends, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship of marriage." Father Xavier glanced out into the crowd. "The commitment of marriage is one of the most important commitments that two people will make in their lifetime. Marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man. It is made in the deepest sense, to the exclusion of all others, and is intended to last a lifetime. The vow of marriage is a pledge of everlasting love, within the unity of matrimony, whereby, committing to share all that life has to offer, the good times and the bad, with patience and understanding. For a marriage to remain strong, your faith in that vow must never waver. It must remain strong through the trials of everyday life. The words that you speak to each other today are to be the cornerstone for your life together from this day forward."

Wesker glanced over at Nicolette wondering what was going through her head at that moment.

"Wesker and Nicolette, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"Ye-"

"Yes we have." Wesker replied, coldly cutting over Nicolette, who's head snapped in his direction. Behind the veil she narrowed her eyes, before she turned her head slowly back to Father Xavier.

"Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"Yes." Nicolette replied before Wesker could open his mouth.

"Let us say a short prayer: God who has created us, each as an individual, open Nicolette and Wesker's hearts to feel your guidance and support through those who have gathered with them here today. Let their marriage be an occasion for them to see how you have been working in their lives separately, and together. May they remember the vows taken here today, not only in their minds, but also, in their everyday actions of kindness and caring for one another, Amen."

"Amen." Nicolette muttered, trying not to laugh or roll her eyes again.

"Now, the vows." Father Xavier nodded at Wesker.

"I Wesker, take you Nicolette Holiday, to be my lawful wedded wife and partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." Wesker said the entire sentence void of any emotion. Father Xavier nodded to Nicolette, who took a deep breath.

"Wesker, in affirmation of my love for you, I invite you to join your life with mine from today forward. I will respect you and cherish you always. I promise to share with you all that life has to offer. I give myself to you, in kindness, unselfishness and trust, as we strive towards achieving a full and complete life together. Now I ask our guests to witness my vows to you. I Nicolette Holiday, take you Wesker, to be my lawful wedded husband and partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

"Nicolette and Wesker have brought rings to present to one another as a symbol of their marriage vows today. Although there is no precise evidence to explain the origin of the tradition of exchanging wedding rings, there are two strongly held beliefs. The more recent, dating back to the 17th century, explains that during a Christian wedding, the priest arrived at the forth finger, counting the thumb, after touching the three fingers on the left hand '...in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost'. The more ancient and widely accepted explanation, refers to the early Egyptian's belief that a circle was the symbol of eternity-a sign that life, happiness, and love have no beginning and no end. A wedding ring, or circle, was placed on the third finger of the left hand, the ring finger, because it was traditionally believed that this finger was a direct connection to the heart - the perfect spot to place a symbol, representing eternal love and commitment. The vena amoris, that is, the vein of love, runs directly from the "ring finger" to the heart." The Father took a deep breath. "Now I ask that God bless these rings that Wesker and Nicolette will exchange as a symbol of their love and fidelity."

Wesker turned to face Nicolette.

"Nicolette, with all that I am and all that I have, I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment." Wesker forced the words out emotionless as he took Nicolette's hand and slipped the wedding band onto her left ring finger.

"Wesker, with all that I am and all that I have, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love." Nicolette took Wesker's gloved hand, the ring gripped tightly between her pointer finger and her thumb, and paused. "Wesker," She hissed under her breath. "Really?"

Wesker sighed heavily and pulled the glove off his left hand, giving it back to Nicolette. Nicolette slipped the ring on and Wesker took his hand away, pulling the other glove off and stick both into the pocket of his tuxedo.

"As you begin your married life together hold close to you the words that you have spoken to each other today. Life isn't always an easy road, as you both know. Rely on your faith in your promises made today to see you through those times. In times of trouble be strong. Ask God to grant you the gifts of caring and understanding in your life together, allowing that each may be to the other a source of strength in need, a counselor in times of uncertainty, a comfort in times of sorrow, and a companion in your joys. You have declared before all of us that you will now live your lives together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and giving and receiving of rings." The minister glanced around. "Let anyone who apposes this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nicolette looked behind her, silently glaring from behind her veil, looking for anyone about the stand. Wesker turned in the opposite direction, merely looking at around the room, void of any emotion.

"It the name of God, the lord almighty-" Wesker reached into the side of his jacket and pulled out an L. Hawk, pointing it directly in the center of the ministers head.

"In my name." Wesker replied unemotionally.

"I-i-in the name of..Wesker, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." Father Xavier stepped back as Wesker slipped his gun back into its place inside the tuxedo jacket. "You may now kiss the bride."

Wesker stepped forward and lifted Nicolette's veil. He could see the small smile playing on her red lips and the sparkle in her eyes. Nicolette placed her hands on Wesker's shoulders and felt Wesker's hands wrap around her waist and the back of her neck. Nicolette closed her eyes as she felt Wesker bend her to the side, in front of his body. Nicolette felt her heart race as Wesker pressed his lips against hers. Then, barely audible to her, there was a crash like noise and the sound of guns going off. Wesker immediately pulled away and pulled her up strait into a standing position, one hand still placed firmly on her waist, gripping her tightly to his body. Nicolette's eyes snapped open in irritation, her eyes narrowing as she look at Wesker. His face was emotionless but as she looked in the direction his face was angled she understood why he was holding her close and why he had broken their first kiss as man and wife. The guests, Umbrella employees, had scattered, some were even laying on the floor bleeding, the pews were ether knocked over or broken, and standing in the center of it was Leon S Kennedy, Chris Redfield, her sister Royal Holiday, her aunt Jill Valentine, and several other BSAA agents. Nicolette felt a rush of confusion. _'What are the doing here?' _She felt Wesker move and glanced back at him in time to see him pull out his L. Hawk and pointed it directly at the center of Chris' forehead.

"Do you always have to barge in on my private moments, Chris?" Wesker asked darkly, cocking the gun. "Or do you have a death wish?"

"Let her go, Wesker." Chris called gruffly, his dark blue eyes narrowed, full of hate as the fixed themselves on Wesker's face. "She's not your property."

Wesker laughed darkly, gripping Nicolette tighter to his body. "Your argument would have been valid a little over five moments ago. Now it's just humorous."

"Let her go now!" Chris shouted, aiming his Jailbreaker at Wesker's head. The other BSAA agents followed, then only two that didn't were Leon and Royal. They both stood off to the side, standing ready to lift their gun and fight, watching Nicolette in awe.

"Do you really think I'll listen to you, Chris?" Nicolette moved her hands behind her, playing with a string that was attached to the dress. "Besides, I don't think you deserve the privilege to take something that's mine."

"Nicolette isn't yours!" Chris shouted at Wesker.

"I beg to differ." Wesker replied, a small half smile tugging at his lips. "I believe that she is entirely mine."

"Wesker!" Jill shouted before Chris could speak again. "Let our daughter go."

"Nicolette's head snapped in Jill's direction. "I'm the only one here." Nicolette glanced at Wesker and then back to Jill. "Did he capture a baby?"

"Only my baby." Chris snapped, glaring intensely at Wesker.

"What does that mean?" Nicolette asked, her eyes growing wider. "What's going on?"

"You didn't tell her, Wesker?" Chris spat at Wesker. "I thought you loved to crush other peoples dreams."

Wesker just looked at them emotionlessly.

"Niki," Jill took a step forward and Nicolette took her arm and wrapped it around Wesker's neck. Jill flinched and paused right next to Chris. "Niki, Chris and I are your parents."

Nicolette froze, holding herself against Wesker's chest, feeling his heartbeat against her chest. "W-what?"

"Niki, I'm your mother." Jill looked at Nicolette exasperatedly.

"That's-that's not possible." Nicolette muttered moving closer to Wesker, looking up at him in time to see a small half smile appear on his face. "It can't be."

"It is." Jill whispered, still standing next to Chris. "Didn't you ever wonder why you and Roy never looked alike? Why you were treated differently from the start?"

"Stop." Nicolette pulled away from Wesker and glared down at the group standing in the middle of the isle. "Just, stop."

Chris fired at Wesker, who dodged and knocked him sideways into Jill. The others aimed at Wesker, cocking their guns. Nicolette didn't stop to think before she reached behind her and tugged the ribbon like string that attached the skirt to the top of her dress. The voluminous skirt of the ballgown wedding dress fell to the floor in a heap leaving Nicolette standing in front of the alter in the dress she had picked, the splits went up her legs cleanly, exposing calf high, ivory heeled boots and several guns attached to her legs. Nicolette pulled her Black Tail out of it's sheath along with a second that she had found a few days ago, and pointed them at the BSAA agents.

"I said STOP!" Nicolette shouted, stepping away from the heap of ivory cloth. Everyone stopped and looked at her in shock. Everyone that is, except Wesker who smiled at her after looking her up and down. Nicolette walked down the steps until she stood next to Wesker, still aiming her guns at the BSAA agents.

"Niki, come home-" Royal took a step towards Nicolette.

"She is home." Wesker replied darkly, turning his gun on her.

"Wesker!" Nicolette hissed in horror. "Don't shoot my sister!"

Wesker was turning to look at Nicolette when the doors swung open revealing Claire, holding her gun up. The moment that she arrived several men decked out in Umbrella gear popped up, trying to subdue the invaders. Nicolette felt someone prod her in the side and she pointed on of her guns in the direction before she looked there. Steve stood right in front of her gun, not even batting an eye.

"If you want to leave, now would be a good time." Wesker looked at him and nodded faintly before taking Nicolette by the waist and behind the knees, carrying her out of the huge hall. They made it to the garage like landing strip and he placed her on the ground. Wesker went about making sure everything was set and packed for a hasty escape. Nicolette on the other hand just walked into the jet, securing herself into the shotgun seat.

Wesker finished quickly and boarded the jet, shutting the door before starting up the jet. Nicolette just sat there quietly, staring out the windshield of the jet. Wesker didn't turn to her until the jet was ready to take off. He watched her momentarily before sighing heavily and shaking his head. Instead of trying to figure out what was bothering her Wesker turned back to the plane, knowing that if it was important he was sure to hear about it soon enough. Just as they started to lift into the air Chris, Jill, and Royal ran into the area, firing at the plane.

Wesker smiled and pressed to button for the intercom. "Ah, Chris. It looks as if I've won again." Wesker released the button and angled the jet out of the Umbrella HQ.

/~/~/~/

Chris felt his heart drop as Wesker flew away with his daughter...again.

"Ah, Chris. It looks as if I've won again." The very words let a floodgate of anger escape and Chris threw his Jailbreaker to the floor, kicking it away from himself and knocking several boxes to the floor. Jill looked out into the sky, her eyes searching for any sign of the jet and the direction it was headed, trying to hold back her tears. Royal on the other hand looked down at the floor, little things clicking in her mind. Suddenly Royal's head shot up.

"Nicolette." She whispered, her mind darting around. "Oh. Ohhhhhh."

Chris looked angrily at Royal. "What?"

"Hey," Leon walked into the room holding his gun at his side. "Back off. She didn't do anything."

"I just realized what happened back there." Royal looked over her shoulder at Leon. "My sister isn't Niki Holiday anymore."

"What are you going on about?" Chris demanded, walking stormily over to Royal.

"She's Nicolette Wesker now." Royal whispered laughing. "She's Mrs Albert Wesker! Ahh, her husband has a weird name."

"Really, Roy? Now?" Claire had walked in after Leon with Steve in tow. "It really isn't the time to laugh at your sister. But you do have a point. Wesker found a way to make it harder for us to get her away from him."

"The main question is, how did he get her to marry him?" Leon asked, glancing around at everyone. "It's obvious that she's not being brainwashed the way Jill was."

Everyone turned to see Jill still watching the sky.

"I think one person here would know." Claire said, looking at Steve. Steve shifted uncomfortable under everyone's intense gaze.

"Uh," Steve glanced around and smiled faintly, attempting to change the subject. "I don't think we have enough food for everyone."

/~/~/~/

Nicolette walked back to the front of the plane, finally out of her Wedding attire and into a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Her mind was still whirling from the interruption at the wedding and the new developments that had just started to plague her slight happiness. She couldn't help but wonder if Chris and Jill were really her parents, or if they were just playing with her mind, trying to get Wesker to let her go. Nicolette, even in her confused and depressed state, rolled her eyes. Fat chance. Wesker held on tighter to her then he held on to his glasses. If she even tried to get to them, just to get them out of a room, Wesker would've killed them and locked her up in a tower. Nicolette smiled a little at that thought as she took her seat. Wesker stayed focused on the piloting the plane. Only a few moments ago, right before she left to change, Wesker had told her stiffly that they would be landing soon. All Nicolette could do was nod before she went to the back of the jet. Nicolette fought the urge to reach her hand out and touch Wesker. She couldn't help but want to touch him and explain to him how messed up her life felt right now, but she couldn't bring herself to. Wesker hadn't looked at Nicolette since they had left the Umbrella HQ. Nicolette couldn't help but blame the new found information. Wesker must only be seeing Jill and Chris in her now. It's no wonder he didn't look at her. The jet slowly started to land making Nicolette's stomach start to twist nervously at what was going to happen with her and Wesker. Would he blame her for something she didn't have any control over? Nicolette slowly shook her head as the jet landed on the ground in the middle of the woods. This was Wesker she was talking about. He'd blame her for taking more after the Redfields just like he would blame her if she looked more like the Valentines. Thought oddly before he didn't care that Jill was her aunt, well in some degree he didn't. Now that his worst enemy was more likely then no his father-in-law, well Nicolette couldn't blame him for blaming her. She would blame herself too.

Wesker got to his feet and lead the way out of the jet with Nicolette trailing behind. As the moonlight hit her face Nicolette thought about her nose. She had seen it in the mirror only moments ago and she had seen how it resembled Chris'. Nicolette had also noticed how much she looked like Claire. Maybe that's why Wesker wouldn't look at her. It was about her nose. Nicolette sighed unhappily and jumped from the plane, not noticing Wesker's hand being held out to help her down before it was to late. His hand curled closed and he turned away from her.

"This way." Wesker muttered, walking into the trees. Nicolette followed him, her heart felt like it was being squeezed by an iron hand. She had hardly walked several feet before her foot snagged on a root and she tumbled forward, throwing her arms in front of her face as she plummeted to the ground. Then, right before she hit the ground, someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back up to her feet. Nicolette lowered her arms and looked to the side to see her husband holding her up. Wesker let go of her and stepped away from her.

"Can you try not to kill yourself?" Wesker demanded angrily, his eyes flashing dully behind his glasses. "It isn't my job to protect you from yourself."

"Really?" Nicolette spat back. "Because I thought that's what a husband does for his wife. He loves, takes care of and protects her."

"And a wife does as he says." Wesker replied steadily, taking a step toward her, causing Nicolette to back up into the tree.

"Only if he's lucky." Nicolette shot back, brushing past Wesker only to trip and start to fall again. Wesker reached forward and grabbed her before she fell.

"Would you stop that. I'm starting to think you can't protect yourself at all, let alone others. How did you even get past all the tests-"

"I'm sorry!" Nicolette snapped, twisting out of his grip. "I'm just a little exhausted, okay? Happy?"

Wesker looked at her as she glared up at him before he held out his arms stiffly.

"What are you doing?" Nicolette asked confused.

"If your exhausted then you shouldn't be walking." Wesker took a step forward. "And your already slowing me down."

"Your such an ass." Nicolette muttered, wrapping her arms around Wesker's neck as he scooped her up.

"You always say that," Wesker muttered back as he began walking a little faster. "But you'll forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Whatever, Dr Jekyll." Nicolette replied as the trees began to pass by faster.

"I would be careful what you say, Mrs Hyde." Wesker replied unemotionally. "You never know who you'll insult."

Nicolette laughed and looked up at him with a big smile. "So, you do have a sense of humor. I thought you were just a workaholic."

"You never take a hint, do you?" Wesker asked darkly. "Be quiet."

Nicolette laughed harder. "You should know by now that I wont do that very easily."

"Hmph." Wesker replied, his face still angled as if watching the trail ahead. Nicolette on the other hand stated to notice the way their bodies were moving against each other and blushed a bit.

"Uh." Nicolette lowered her eyes a bit, her long dark eyelashes brushing against her cheek.

Wesker sighed. "What is it now?"

"It's just...have you noticed how we are sorta...bouncing?" Nicolette asked, holding back the urge to giggle.

"I-" Wesker paused, taking in what Nicolette had just said. Wesker mentally shook himself and focused on the path a head of him, trying to hurry while not getting Nicolette's attention drawn to it.

"Don't you?" Nicolette prompted, the blush creeping off her face as she lifted her eyes up to Wesker's face.

"Don't bring it up." Wesker replied stiffly, pulling his thoughts back to the safety of the tests he and Steve had been running for the last two weeks on the new form of virus that had been extracted from the tooth of a banzin.

"Why?"

"Because, I can guarantee that we wont make it that much further." Wesker replied, his voice a little husky. "We might just end up in a cave for three days."

"Well, it wouldn't be that comfortable." Nicolette tried to fight the small smile threatening to tug across her lips.

"I believe not." Wesker replied as they rounded a corner. "Besides, we are here."

Nicolette's head shot up as Wesker set her down. in front of them, past a small river, was a small white castle. Nicolette felt herself swoon a bit as she took it in.

"Is this for real?" She whispered, splashing through the water on her way to the castle. "Or are you messing with me?"

"It's all real." Wesker was right behind her, ignoring how wet the bottom of his pants were getting as he pulled a small key ring out of a small pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Shall we go inside?"

Nicolette was already tugging on the door. Wesker smirked and moved her hands gently away from the door and unlocked it with one smooth movement. Nicolette slipped past him before he had even opened the door. Wesker couldn't help but admire her as he flicked on the lights to the room. Nicolette gasped as she took in the warm brown wallpaper and the wooden floors, trying not to question the logic of having wallpaper and wooden floors in a small castle. Instead, Nicolette left the large opening room, exploring the entire lower level before starting her way up the steps with Wesker just behind her. The second level was dotted with rooms full of old priceless pieces of art and furniture. When Nicolette finished with the second level she found a small spiral staircase leading to a rather large tower. She lead the way and was shocked when she could see the room. In the center of the room, pressed against the wall, was a monster sized canvas bed, entirely clothed in white with huge soft and plush looking pillows. The floor was made of dark wood and the cream colored walls only held a few derative paintings and fans. On one side of the room there was a door, probably leading to a bathroom. Nicolette walked over to the bed, slipping her damp sneakers off along the way, she looked behind her to see Wesker a few steps behind looking slightly uncertain. Nicolette smiled at him and stretched.

"Is there another room you would like to see?" Wesker asked, walking closer to her. Nicolette smiled wider as she grabbed a hold of Wesker's leather calf length jacket and pulled him on top of her as she fell back ward onto the bed. Nicolette's smile grew when she spotted a small one growing on Wesker's face. She reached up and took his glasses off, tossing them in a random direction, ignoring the clatter as they hit the ground. Instead of caring Wesker pressed his lips against hers, his hands on ether side of her body before puling both of them further on to the bed. His hands slowly moved to pull her clothes off. When he had succeeded he held Nicolette close, her skin on the soft, cold leather of his jacket. Nicolette shuddered and started trying to pull his jacket off, failing. Wesker pulled his face away from hers and sighed.

"Really, Niki." Wesker whispered slipping the jacket off. "Its just a jacket, it's not that hard."

"Do you really want to start a fight now?" Nicolette replied, her eyes sparkling teasingly. Wesker narrowed his red eyes, the black cat-like pupils tinged in yellow, at her and growled faintly as he kissed her neck. Nicolette momentarily wrapped her arms around Wesker's neck, holding him closer to her body, arching her back a bit. She felt the soft silk of his shirt against her skin and an idea popped into her head. Nicolette unwrapped her arms from around his neck and worked their way to Wesker's chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off before his arms wrapped around Nicolette's waist pulling her closer as their mouths crashed together. Nicolette's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she felt his skin pressed warmly against hers and his hard muscles against her body. Wesker slowly allowed one of his hands slide down lower along her waist, reaching her hip. Nicolette threw one of her legs around his hip and giggled at the tingling feeling that Wesker's fingers left on her skin. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you."

"Hmmm. One day you might just make me believe you." Wesker smiled slightly and kissed her, pinning her down with his body.

/~/~/~/

Its was nearly morning but Wesker was still awake, looking down at Nicolette whose head was resting on his chest and whose arms were wrapped around his torso. Wesker couldn't help himself from brushing a stray curl out of her face and watching her so intently. He couldn't help but think that every part of her was stunning, except for her nose for some strange reason that escaped him. This girl, daughter of his enemy oddly enough, was effecting him in an odd way, stirring something inside of Wesker that he had never felt before. Wesker couldn't stop his thoughts from traveling over everything that had happened in the past several months. About how many times Nicolette had told him that she...loved him. The truth suddenly hit Wesker like a ton of bricks. His eyes shot open wide in shock as the truth chased the the faint twinge away from his chest. Instead Wesker felt his heart pound warmly in his chest, making him feel almost completely...human. Wesker looked at Nicolette with slight horror in his eyes as he slowly took an arm and placed it around Nicolette's shoulders. Wesker closed his eyes briefly, opening them and looking as the ceiling before looking back at Nicolette.

"Mine." He whispered before closing his eyes again, this time in search of sleep.


End file.
